


On My Love: Family

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Family on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Canada, Family, Go Team Canada!!!, LGBT, Love On Ice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving, Non-binary character, Olympics, Trans Character, Trans!Yuri, Victor with a K, adopted!yuri, figure skating, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Yuri is left scared and alone after losing the only family he has left. Can Viktor and Yuuri pick up the pieces and show Yuri the power of family. Trans!Yurio. Updated twice a week. Future warnings to come. Cross posted on Fan Fiction.net under the same name and title.





	1. The saddest day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my story. Please enjoy!

Winter in Saint Petersburg was unpleasant, to say the least. Yuuri was quickly learning this. He had moved in with Viktor Just a few weeks after the GPF in Barcelona. Initially, he was quite happy to be living with his fiancé, that was until the first big snow storm hit. Now he truly understood the history books. You just don't invade Russia in winter, it's cold as balls! Although by this point he had settled into a rhythm. Practice for 4 hours with Viktor, watch Viktor practice his new routines, go home with Viktor and prepare dinner, have Yurio bust in and steal dinner in typical teenage boy fashion. Whether he admitted it or not, Yuri thought that Katsudon was an excellent cook. A million times better than Yakov. This was his life now, and to tell you the truth Yuuri loved it. Sure he missed his family and friends back home, but he was making a life for himself here in Russia.

Not more than five days ago Yuuri had accompanied Viktor and the Russian skating team to the European Championships in Ostrava, Czech Republic. Here he watched his beloved take first and beat Yurio by only 0.99 of a point. Viktor didn't beat his record he made at the GPF, but he came very close. Yuuri had his work cut out for him if he wanted to keep it. Now they were back home in their apartment in Saint Petersburg resting after the festivities of the banquet. (Neither had gotten drunk although Chris had tried to convince Yuuri to join him in another pole dance competition.) The two love birds were just sitting on the couch cuddled under a blanket enjoying the silence and company, a sleepy Makachin at their feet when Viktors phone started to ring. He disentangled himself from the blanket and picked up the phone.

"Здравствуйте." (Hello) Viktor said groggily to the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. What followed next was a stream of non-intelligible Russia. Whoever had called certainly got Viktor's attention and he was now fully alert. Yuuri could almost hear crying on the other end. Was someone hurt? Had something happened?  
"Мы будем там, Юрий. Просто оставайся на месте, и мы будем там, хорошо?" (We'll be right there Yuri. Just stay put and we'll be there, ok?) Yuuri could only make out a few words but he knew that Viktor was talking to Yurio and that he needed him to stay put.

"Viktor, what happened? Is everything alright? Did something happened to Yuri?" He asked frantically.

"We need to go to Yakov's now! Yuri need help"

The duo made their way quickly out of the apartment and to Viktor's car. They drove the nine blocks down the road to Yakov's house and got out of the car. Viktor didn't speak the entire time, too focused on getting to their destination as fast as possible. They stepped out of the car and Viktor got out his spare key to Yakov's place. He had one just in case, all his skaters did. Viktor opened the door and was greeted by the sound of violent sobbing coming from a corner of the living room. Yuri Plisetsky was sat on the floor clutching an old rotary phone and crying his heart out. Viktor and Yuuri rushed over to Yuri's side and pried the phone from his fingers so that they could move him to the couch. Viktor picked up Yuri and the boy clutched tightly to his jacket, still crying hysterically. Viktor and Yuuri sat him down of the couch with Yuri still clinging to Viktor like a lost child who had just found their parent. Yuuri was still thoroughly confused and very worried. What had happened that could cause the normally moody teen to look so broken.

The trio sat on the couch for what seemed like an hour, the whole while Yuri cried until he had no more tears left. Viktor continued to hold him on his lap while humming lullabies. Yuuri stroked Yuri's hair and sat close to the child offering whatever comfort he could. After a while, Yuri slowly lifted his eyes to look at Yuuri and he spoke for the first time since the two had arrived.

"Grandpa is dead. I got a call. Said he was shot in the head." And with that Yuri broke down again.

Viktor and Yuuri held him closer until he exhausted himself. They silently agreed that they would bring Yuri back to their place until things could be figured out. Yuri was smart enough to call people he trusted to take care of him. Viktor called Yakov to let him know what was going on while Yuuri packed up Yuri's things. He made sure he grabbed anything the boy might need as well as a well-loved cat plushy for good measure and brought everything out to the car. Viktor got the boy buckled up in the backseat of the car and the three skaters drove off.

When they arrived back at the apartment they brought Yuri and his things to the spare room so that Yuri could sleep on an arguably much more comfy bed than on Viktor's shoulder. The two men left Yuri to sleep and made their way to the Livingroom. They sat in silence hugging each other all the while trying to figure out what to do. Yuri had no other family. His father was in prison for life on some mafia crime and his mother had died years ago. Yuri was an orphan, but if Viktor and Yuri had their way Yuri would never be alone. If need be they would fight to keep him. That was final. All they could hope was that Yuri's grandfather had thought of his grandson's future. Whatever happens, they vowed, they would keep Yuri safe and out of bad hands. Yuuri had gotten to know Yuri very well since their first meeting back in Japan. He knew Yuri looked up to him even if he had a funny way of showing it. The boy had so much potential and Yuuri wanted to make sure it was realized.

"We're going to fight for him Viktor. No matter what happens we're going to fight for him"

And with that their fate was sealed. Viktor and Yuuri would work hard to become his guardians, Yuri's positive role models, his fathers that he never got to have.


	2. Welcome to the family

Yuri stayed hidden in Viktor and Yuuri's spare room, hiding away from the world and generally being moody, although he had a very good excuse. It took everything Viktor and Yuuri had in them to get Yuri to eat. Eventually, it was Yuuri's katsudon that roused the teen into eating. Viktor and Yuuri never left him alone for too long in case something happened. This went on for four days with Viktor and Yuuri helping to make plans for the funeral and talking to various lawyers. It was at the end of their fourth day of misery that they received a call from Yakov.

"Vitya, I got a call from a lawyer. All three of you need to make your way down to the courthouse downtown for the will reading tomorrow."

Viktor looked at Yuuri, curious as to why the two of them would be requested. They could only hope that it was something to help Yurio. The two skaters made their way to "Yurio's Room", as they had begun to call it, to relay the news to the crestfallen teen. They got to the door and heard sobbing and babbling coming from the other side of the door. They opened the door to find sitting up in his bed with his cellphone to his ear, talking for the first time in days.

"Beka I don't know what to do. I have no family left. What if I get put in foster care? What if I never get to skate again? What do I do? I'm so scared Beka. I'm so scared."

Yuri was in hysterics as he talked to Otabek over the phone. Yuuri and Viktor walked in and wrapped their arms around the crying teen.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Yuri. That's a promise" said Viktor. "Yuuri and I will fight for you to keep you safe да (yes)"

"You hear that Yura. You're not alone. There are people who will fight to keep you safe. I'll try to get to you as soon as I can, or I'll at least meet you at Four Continents. Ok? I promise Yura you will be kept safe." Ant with that the line went dead and Yuri continued to cry.

"Yuri, I know you don't feel up to doing much, but tomorrow we need to go down to the courthouse so that your grandpa's will can be read. But no matter what happens Viktor and I will not let anyone take you away, ok? Yuri could only nod in agreement as he leaned into the back haired man. Yuri felt comforted knowing that there were people out there who cared about him enough to not let him starve out on his own.

The next day saw the trio piled into the back of Viktor's unnecessarily bright, pink convertible. The drive to the courthouse was silent. Yuri spent the whole time worried about his fate and if Yuuri and Viktor could keep their promise to protect him. They pulled into a parking spot and made their way up to the steps. Viktor gave their names and a lady dressed exceedingly professionally led them to a back room where an old man with short gray hair and a grizzled gray beard was waiting for them. Viktor was the first to speak.

"Мой русский Фанс не очень хорош. В любом случае, судопроизводство может вестись на английском языке?" (My Fiance's Russian is not good. Is there any way the proceedings could be conducted in English?)

The man looked at the trio and nodded his head and motioned for the skaters to sit down. He sat down and pulled out a manila envelope and began to pull out and read its contents.

I, Nikoli Plisetsky being of sound mind, declare this to be my last will and testament.

To my grandson Yuri Plisetsky:

I leave you all my old recipe books. I know how much you like to cook my Yura. I hope you get hours of enjoyment cooking for your friends. I also leave you my photo album so that you may remember all the good times and the good times still yet to come. I also leave you every last cent I have. Keep skating Yuratchka. Keep winning and make me proud. I will always love you.

Yuri was cry as he was read his bequeaths. His grandpa loved him with all his heart. He would keep skating and make him so proud of his accomplishments.

To Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki:

I name you the legal guardians of my grandson Yuri Plisetsky. I trust you two to take care of him. He needs people he can trust to be there for him. Don't let me down

Viktor looked at Yuuri and cracked a smile. Looks like their fight to keep Yuri would be a lot easier than they thought. The man gave them paper after paper to sign so that they could obtain legal guardianship with many interjections and translations from Viktor, the whole while Yuuri thought about the first time he met Nikoli Plisetsky.

It was not too long after he had moved to Russia. Unfortunately, Yuuri's plane was unable to land in Saint Petersburg due to a heavy snowfall. Yuri, who had been in Moscow visiting his grandpa after the GPF, begrudgingly invited Yuuri to spend the night with him and his grandpa. He remembered a man who would do anything for his grandson to keep him safe even if it meant washing said grandsons mouth out with soap when he eventually slipped up and let a swear word lose. Nikoli asked Yuuri about his skating career, about life in Japan with Yuri interjecting with his own stories. He asked him about his plans for the future and when Yuuri told him that he was engaged to Viktor Nikoli didn't even bat an eye, in fact, he smiled and gave his congratulations to the young man. The next day both Yuuri and Yuri were on a plane to Saint Petersburg, and that night, Nikoli Plisetsky sat down and rewrote his will.

After signing the many legal documents required, the two new fathers and their sad, angry son left the courthouse. The ride was silent still but there was an air of relief. Yuri didn't have to worry about not having to give up his skating. He got to stay with the people who cared about him. He would get to keep his cat as soon as he picked her up from Yakov's. As horribly upset as he was, Yuri knew that he would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Yuuri takes the gold

The next few weeks were a time of great adjustment for the new family. Viktor and Yuuri converted the spare room into Yuri's new room with his input on what he wanted. Yuri still had days where he was very much upset. Days where all he wanted to do was lock himself in his room with his cat and hide from his newly dubbed fathers. Viktor had almost immediately told Yuri to call him papa. Like hell he would! Yuri had known Viktor too long to call him papa. It was just too damn weird. Yuuri on the other hand, didn't pressure the teen into anything. Yuri had idolized Yuuri when he was younger, when Yuuri was just starting to make a name for himself. This just increased that. Most of their days were spent at the rink. With Four Continents coming up Yuuri was training nonstop. He had actually qualified this year, grabbing his first gold medal at Japanese nationals. Keeping their promise to marry after Yuuri won gold, there were dozens of wedding planning books and magazines strewn all about the apartment. It was driving Yuri crazy. His teenage aversion to all things lovey dovey in full force.

The only thing keeping the teen held together was the fact that he was going with Viktor and the Piggy to 4CC. Because they're now his guardians, Yuri as to go with them because he's underage. His only saving grace; Otabek. He was competing against Yuuri at the competitions. Yuri had high hopes for Beka. He knew he had great potential. He had won bronze at Wolds last year.

The flight to Korea from Saint Petersburg was a long one and Yuri desperately wanted to stretch out. Even if Viktor had splurged and gotten the trio first class tickets, Yuri was still tired and wanted to stretch. After a grueling flight, the skaters landed and made their way to the hotel. It was quite late (or early depending on your view of time) when they arrive. The skaters promptly crashed and slept till 10 in the morning.

When everyone woke up Yuri texted Otabek to meet up with them for brunch. They had all arrives a few days early to allow the time to site see and to get used to the time change. Otabek met them down in the lobby and they walked down to a little café just down the road. The skaters ate and talked about the upcoming competition. Yuri took it upon himself to be the instigator of the smack talk on Otabek's behalf as the young man was sometimes too quiet for his own good. After eating Yuuri and Viktor went back to the hotel room to do god knows what. Yurio and Otabek on the other hand, opted to go sight-seeing. They walked and enjoyed each other's company until Yuri got a text summoning the pair for dinner.

They all met up at the hotel to walk to a restaurant that was way too fancy, the whole way Yuuri complained about their finances and "Where was Viktor getting this money? His ass crack?" After being seated and ordering the skaters resumed their conversation about who was going to win and how badly they could get JJ to loose. It wasn't until their food had arrived and they began to eat did Viktor bring up the topic.

"So Yurio… are you and Otabek dating?" Yuri and Otabek choked on their food and stared at the man like he had grown a second, more annoying head. Otabek was the first to regain his composure.

"Eh… Maybe." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I knew it!" Viktor's eyes gleamed and then quickly became dark.

"You better not hurt my son. If you do I'll skate over a very important piece of anatomy."

Otabek's face paled and he looked like he was about to pass out. Yuri face palmed and gave Viktor the evil eye.

"I fucking hate you"

Yuuri, on the other hand, was laughing. His sides shook and his face became beet red and giggles wracked his body. The other skaters looked on in bewilderment. He had begun to laugh like a maniac.

"Uh… Yuuri are you OK?" Questioned his fiancé.

"This whole situation is just too perfect. Only Yuri would have the reaction of a facepalm to this. You're all too innocent for your own good." And with that His giggle fit ended and the others sobered up. It was kind of funny. The question came out of nowhere and the trio's reactions were priceless. Yuri was still a little bitter though. His guardians had embarrassed him in front of his boyfriend and he was not amused. Even so. Yuri would not let this spoil his time with Otabek. They finished up their meal and made their way back to the hotel. The competition would start in the morning and the ice would be open for closed practice sessions. Although the event was starting the next day Beka and Yuuri would not compete until the 17th which was three days after the start of the event. The skaters needed all the sleep and practice they could get if they wanted to cream JJ.

On the day of the competition, Yuri was with Viktor and Yuuri getting warmed up. Being the charge of two renowned figure skater had its perks as he was allowed to stay with his parent. That meant he got to be rinkside to cheer on Beka. Yuuri licked out and got to go last with Otabek just before him. JJ on the other hand, drew first. His performance to Theme of King, In Yuri's opinion, left much to be desired. It was, however, better than his short program at the GPF with a score 101.67 he was a force to be reckoned with.

When Otabek was getting ready to hit the ice Yuri ran up to him and discreetly gave him a fist bump and a "Davia" in encouragement. Otabek took to the ice and gave, in Yuri's opinion, the most epic performance in the history of the universe. His boyfriend was so strong and commanded the power of the ice. In this moment Yuri forgot about his grief and was lost in the moment. When Otabek stepped off the ice and headed to the kiss and cry Yuri was shell shocked. His performance was amazing. All they needed was the score.

"The scores for Otabek Altin please."

108.94

.

.

.

"Holy Crap Beka! That was amazing!" cried Yuri. He wanted to go over to him but Yuuri was taking to the ice and he had an obligation to stay and watch.

"Next on the ice Yuuri Katsuki of Japan"  
Yuuri skated to the center and struck his opening pose. The guitar strums opened on Eros and Yuuri began to move with his elegant arm movements. And with that seductive flick of his tongue, he was off into his step sequence. His hips moved to the erotic beat of the music. He was using every last thing he had to seduce Viktor. Next was the combination spin. Very clean. He exited the spin and prepared for his first jump, the triple axel. Perfect Landing! More steps and a moment to breathe as he prepared to enter into the next jump sequence. Quadruple salchow into a triple toe loop. Nailed it again! One last moment to gather enough momentum and… Yes! He did! A cleanly landed Quadruple Flip! And with that, the last chords of the song played and Yuuri struck his pose. The audience cheered and Yuuri skated as fast as he could off the ice to hug his fiancé and son. Together they made their way to the Kiss and cry to receive the scores.

"The scores please for Yuuri Katsuki." The trio sat in anticipation.

118.79

The trio sat in shock. Yuuri had just beaten Yuri's world record! Yuri didn't know what to say. Should he be happy that his new Father had pretty much secured himself a spot on the podium unless he screws up at the free skate. Or should he be mad? It was his record. He had worked hard to break Viktor's record! Yuuri broke it like it was nothing. Stupid Viktor. It was his fault that the Piggy had so much excess confidence. Viktor's stupid short program. Either way, things were looking good for Yuri and Otabek. Yuri looked over at the two idiots hugging like their life depended on it. Hopefully, Yuri would be able to wipe the smiles off their faces at worlds.

Everyone went back to their rooms after what seemed like hours of interviews. Yuri wanted to go with Otabek but he said he needed to rest up for tomorrow. Viktor and Yuuri were hugging and kissing like idiots so Yuri elected to go explore the area for a bit before retiring to bed.

The next day brought more competition and more stink eyes coming from the competition. It also brought more of the annoying JJ LeRoy.

"Alright, Guys and Gals it's time to take this competition JJ STYLE!"

"Shut up you DOUCH!"

The competition commenced and skater after skater took to the ice. Nobody breaking over 200 points. It was down to the final three, JJ, Otabek, and Yuuri. JJ took to the ice and the first chords of Partizan Hope struck and JJ began his skate. He fell once on a triple axel and that was enough to guarantee that Otabek and Yuuri would beat him barring they don't screw up big time. JJ scored a 210.98. Just under his score from the GPF. This gave him an overall score of 312.65. This made him both an asshole with all his bragging, and a threat that needed to be taken down a peg.

Otabek took to the ice and Yuri held his breath. The music started and Otabek moved like a ghost across the ice. Spinning and jumping with practiced ease. Yuri was enamored. He landed all his jumps and his step sequences were impeccable. JJ still had the upper-hand in base score and Otabek came off the ice with 208.63 points. This was still enough to bump JJ down with his 317.57. Now it was just Yuuri.

Yuuri stood on the ice with Viktor on the other side of the barrier, the two face to face sharing a final pep talk before Yuuri had to start. His name was called and Yuuri skated to the center and took his position. The melodic strums of Yuri on Ice started and with that, his hands moved. The beat continued and Yuuri broke into the first steps of the piece. And off he went. Quadruple Toe Loop, Double Toe Loop. Clean landing. Steps to pick up speed. Quadruple Salchow. Very clean. More steps, more beauty, Triple Flip. Beautiful execution. The melody became calmer and less frantic and Yuuri skated into an Ina Bauer. The calm continued and Yuuri went into a Triple Axel than further into a clean Quadruple Toe Loop. The sweet melody was slowly beginning to pick up pace as he began a combination jump. Triple Axel, Single Loop, Triple Salchow. The music picked up pace. Triple Lutz, Triple Toe Loop. His arms and body moved as he became lost in the music. The whole audience was enthralled. All that could be heard was the music and the elegant sound of blades on the ice as Yuuri finished the step sequence. The music hit its climax and with it Yuuri executed a flawless Quadruple Flip. The audience was in an uproar. Even the normally stoic Yuri was into this. And, as the music came to its end Yuuri finished his combination spin and ended with his hand out-stretched to the love of his life. The crowd cheered loudly.

Yuuri skated off the ice and met Viktor and Yuri and a huge group hug. They headed to the kiss and cry arm in arm to see what would happen. Would Yuuri win the gold? Of course, he would. With a healthy score of 215.52, he clutched the gold with 334.32 and a new world record for overall score. Otabek took silver and JJ yet again walked home with the bronze and a less smug smile on his face. Needless to say that Yuri stayed with Otabek that night so that his parents could get up to more less wholesome activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! Thank you so much for all the love and reviews. It's always appreciated. So anyways I have a Tumblr under the name Lupinthealchemist and I'll post stuff and pictures and songs I use for this story there under the tag On My Love: Family. Thanks for reading 3 –Shadows.


	4. A dangerous game

After what was an eventful few days the euphoria of the competition had begun to die down. Yuri said some heartfelt goodbyes to Otabek that lead to both parties actually shedding a few tears. Beka left on his flight back to Almaty and the two Russians and Yuuri left back to Saint Petersburg. Yuri started a new, more intense training regimen to beat his Father at the upcoming worlds. In his head (and never out loud) Yuri had begun to refer to Yuuri as father and Viktor as papa. He could never let them know that he had some tiny amount of affection for the two. It would destroy his already fragile bad boy image he had going for him.

It was less than a week later when Yuri once again locked himself in his room. While parents were out doing some grocery shopping Yuri received another phone call that would shatter his life as he knew it. Because he was the only living relative not incarcerated for life, Yuri got all the calls pertaining to his late grandpa.

When Yuuri and Viktor returned home they heard ugly hysterical crying coming from their son's room. The dropped their bags and ran to his room. Yuri was huddled on his bed, curled up into a ball. He looked very scared like someone was out to hurt him.

"Yuri what happened? Are you alright?" asked Yuuri.

"I n n need to hide! Th th they're gonna hurt me!" Yuri buried himself into his parents and began to panic. It took a good hour to calm the boy down enough to figure out what had happened. Yuri had received a call from the police to inform him of the result of the investigation into his grandpas' murder. Yuri had every right to be scared. It was the result of the Bratva. The Russian mafia. The crime syndicate that Yuri's biological father had been a part of before he got caught red handed in the murder of Yuri's mother. If they had killed his grandpa, who's to say that they wouldn't go after Yuri?

They decided to let Yuri sleep in their room that night to keep an eye on him. The next day brought Viktor to his laptop. The man had a few emails to make. The first went to Yakov to let him know what had happened and why they would not be at practice for the day. The next was to the ISU. They're the governing body for all skaters. If anyone had answers to Viktor's inquiries it was them.

The days continued on and it drew closer to Yuri's 16th birthday. As happy an occasion this was going to be, the heavy-heartedness of that phone call weighed on the small family. Viktor and Yuuri had to drag him to practice every day and he was never left alone. Viktor spent a lot of time on his computer but he didn't tell his boys what he was doing. They just assumed it was something for Yuri's birthday.

After another week the big day arrived. Yuri spent the better part of the day skyping with Otabek and spending time together with his new family. Otabek was sad that he couldn't get away to be with him but this would suffice for now. Yuuri had prepared katsudon for dinner and Viktor had bought Yuri a chocolate cake decorated like a tiger. The picture of that cake broke Instagram as Yuri's' Angels flooded his comments with happy birthday wishes. Yuuri and Viktor had gifted the young skater many cat themed items including sweaters and jackets. They also gave him a new pair of leopard print skated with strict instruction not to use them till next season. This earned a half scowl as Yuri was way too excited about the skates. Yakov and Lilia gave the boy a few books on the history of skating and ballet. Contrary to popular belief, Yuri did like to read. Otabek sent over a photo album of their time together since the GPF as well as a very soft cat plushy. Yuri seemed genuinely happy for the first time in a while. The trio was enjoying themselves and this was when Viktor decided to tell Yuuri and Yuri why he'd been on the computer so much lately.

"Not to spoil the mood but I have a big announcement to make. Yuri, after you told us what happened with the phone call I got super concerned about your safety…"

"I'm not quitting skating you geezer."

"You're not quitting skating Yuri, now let me finish. So anyways I emailed the ISU with my concerns to find out what we should do. They agree that your safety is number one and that it would be better for you to leave Russia."

"WHAT!? LEAVE RUSSIA!? Leave grandpa?" Yuri looked crestfallen.

"Yes Yuri, leave Russia. But Yuri it for your own safety. And it's not right away. We will finish the season competing for our respective countries, and then we're moving to Canada to compete for them. The ISU and I have been coordinating with the Canadian government and Skate Canada and we should know before worlds the exact details."

Wait…ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS JJ!? NO WAY IN HELL OLD MAN!"

"Yes we will but we won't live in the same city. JJ lives out east I think it would be cool to live in the mountains."

"Well, I'm fine with this idea." Said Yuuri "You know everything we do is because we care about you, Yuri. We want to see you grow and succeed and we can't do that here anymore. We don't want you to be scared to go out on your own. It's a new start for us all. And I know that your grandpa would want you to be safe and happy. "Yuuri went to hug the boy to let him know that he was there for him. They would get through this as a family.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Yuri talked to Otabek to let him know what was happening. Otabek approved. All he wanted was for Yuri to be safe, even if it meant moving farther away. Yuuri even called his friends and family back in Japan to fill them in. He said that he would still visit them and that this move was for the best. Viktor just kept an eye on his boys. Yuuri and Viktor checked on their son before bed to make sure he was alright. They all had to get plenty of sleep. After all the world championship started in 29 days and they needed all the sleep and practice they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I think I'll try to get out two chapters a week. I chose Canada mostly because I'm Canadian and it's easier to write about what you know. Also, Canada is a beautiful and diverse country with a good looking Priminister. Until next time –Shadows


	5. The World Championships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead. Y'all have been warned.

Training was becoming grueling for all the skaters. With the world championships just around the corner as well the trio starting to pack up their apartment to move, there was little time for rest. Everything was good to go for the move. They were moving to the City of Calgary in the province of Alberta. It was close to the mountains like Viktor wanted but it wasn't too big of a city compared to Detroit like Yuuri wanted. The one thing that sold Yurio on the location was that Calgary was the site of the 1988 Olympics so the city had some amazing training facilities. Soon they would be leaving for worlds, and not long after to Canada.

The skaters got off the plane and stepped into the streets of Helsinki. They caught a cab to the hotel and then had to split up. Even though Viktor was Yuuri's coach, he still had to go off and join Team Japan while Viktor and Yuri went to join the rest of Team Russia. This arrangement was not pleasant for either party. Even practice was difficult because Viktor had to make sure he did his routines as well as coach Yuuri and keep an eye on Yurio and Otabek to make sure they didn't get up to anything. It was absolutely exhausting. Viktor would have to find a better way to make this work as next season he was coaching both his boys and himself. After the little time allotted to practice, it was time to start the competition. It was Thursday, March 30 when it was finally time for them to take to the ice.

It started with a 5 min warmup for group 1 as per usual. Viktor and Yuuri lucked out and were in different groups. Yuri, Viktor, Chris, Phichit, and Leo were on the ice getting ready. When it was time to exit the ice Leo was the only one to remain. He once again skated to Still Alive and he did better than at the cup of China. Next was Chris giving yet another extremely sexual rendition of Intoxicated. After Chris was Phichit, who gave an enthralling rendition of Shall We Skate. He even managed to add another quad to his roster. At last, it was Viktor's turn to take to the ice.

"Up next representing Russia…Viktor Nikiforov!" The applause that erupted in the stadium was deafening. Viktor skated to the centre of the ice and took his beginning pose, casually standing on the ice, his right hand raised to look at his ring. He wore a simple black button down and tight black slacks. The only gold on his person being his blades and his ring. For as extra as he was, this costume was quite subdued and simple. The audience waited in anticipation, and the first chords of You Are Enough by Sleeping at Last began to play. With that his arms began to move, his eyes never leaving the ring. He started into a step sequence. He moved joyously to the music. Viktor's eyes landed on Yuuri and a huge smile spread across his face. He picked up speed and went into a very elegant Triple Axel. Yuuri's favourite jump. From there he went into a flying spin and into a combination spin sequence. Viktor continued on, moving gracefully across the ice. Next was his Quad Toe Loop Triple Flip combination. Ouch, one hand on the ice. He didn't let it faze him. He continued on to another step sequence. Viktor was beginning to get tired but he forged on. Next was his signature Quad Flip. Viktor was hesitant as to whether he could land it so late in the program. Well, he can and he did. A bit of a shaky landing but he didn't touch the ice. Viktor went into his last spin element and finished in the same pose he started in. Viktor gave a bow to the crowd and skated off the ice to hug his fiancé and to head to the kiss and cry. He was currently in first place. His score was good but not good enough to beat Yuuri's record. Yuuri was already dressed and ready to go so that he could watch Yuri and Viktor before his turn on the ice.

Now it was Yuri's turn to take to the ice. His gaze looked lost. Yuri felt that he had lost his agape along with his grandfather. He didn't feel anything but bitter sadness when he stepped out on the ice. The music stated and Yuri was just going through the motions. He went into a Triple Axel. It was clean, but it didn't have the same feel that it did the last time he performed. The last time his grandpa watched. He went into a flying sit spin, his eyes devoid of anything resembling agape. Yuuri was just getting a pep-talk from Viktor when they looked up to see their son. He was in his step sequence, and he looked miserable. They looked at each other and made a split second decision.

"Davai Yurio!"

"You can do it, Yuri!"

"We believe in you Yura!"

Yuri looked up at them as he moved out of his step sequence and into the three little runs. His eyes begin to fill with tears. His grandpa had been his agape for as long as he could remember. His only living family. Now he was gone. But maybe he had a new agape. Viktor, his papa. Yuuri, his father, his Chichi. Otabek, Beka, his boyfriend. There were people who loved him with all their heart. Yuri felt torn. He loved his grandpa, but he felt a new love for his new family. He made a resolve. Skate for his new agape. Quadruple Salchow, Triple Toe Loop. Perfect landing!

"That's it Yurio!"

"That's my boy!"

Quadruple Toe Loop. A beautiful step sequence. Such innocence. Into the spin sequence. Yuri ended the program with his arms raised high to the heavens. He would never forget his grandpa's love, but Yuri could learn to accept this new love with his new family.

Yuri skated off the ice and practically jumped into his parent's arms. He let out a sob and gave them the biggest hug he could muster. He allowed himself to be escorted to the kiss and cry to see his results. Yuri was currently in second place, just 2 points behind his papa. Considering his lackluster performance in the first half he was happy to get what he got. He spent the time between the two groups competing spending time with between Yuuri and Otabek. He gave them encouragement like they had for him when he was on the ice. A voice sounded. It was time for group two to take to the ice.

Yuuri and Otabek skated out onto the ice followed by JJ, Guang Hong, and Minami. They skated around getting acquainted with the ice and doing some jumps and spins. After the warm up the only person who remained on the ice was JJ. His rendition of Theme of King JJ and improved tenfold. Although he had improved, it still didn't break Viktor and Yuri's scores. Next was Guang Hong. He performed admirably, but he still took a tumble on his Triple Axel. Next was Minami. He sure had improved and now had one quad in his roster. After Minami came Otabek. He skated to the center of the ice and took his pose to ramped applause and a lot of shouting from Yuri. He skated like a true hero. He was so strong and commanding of the ice. The music fit Otabek like a glove. It was strong and powerful, just like he was. The piece ended with cheers and shouts from the crowd. (And Yuri) Currently, his score landed him in third place. All that was left in the mens short program, was Yuuri.

"Next on the ice, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuuri took one last look at Viktor as he skated to the centre of the ice and took up his position. The music started and Yuuri took off. His arms moved erotically and his tongue flicked out with the sole purpose of seducing his fiancé. Yuuri entered into his step sequence moving his music to the music. He launched into a combination spin sequence. He handled it with practice ease. He exited into a Triple Axel. It was beautiful. Wait… was that an arm up?! Viktor looked on in surprise. That wasn't done at practice. Yuuri kept going entering into his Quad Salchow Triple Toe loop combination. Very clean landing. Yuuri powered up and pulled off the sexiest Quad Flip in history. He ended in his normal pose but it looked so confident. It looked stunning. Applause deafened the rink and Yuuri took a bow. He skated off the ice to join Viktor. Like at the Cup of China, Viktor launched himself at Yuuri kissing him passionately. Yuuri looked at his fiancé in adoration as they went over to the kiss and cry. When the scores came out Yuuri was in tears. He was currently in first place beating Viktor! It was like he was in a dream. This couldn't be real. First of all, he was at the world championships. Second of all, he was currently in first place. Third… He was beating his long time idol, now lover, Viktor Nikiforov. This had to be a dream. Yuuri was afraid to blink in case he woke up and he was back in Detroit. But no, this was real. Viktor was hugging him and crying as well. He was so proud of his fiancé. He was finally realizing what he could do as a skater.

At the end of the short program, these were the standings.

Yuuri Katsuki

Viktor Nikiforov

Yuri Plisetsky

Otabek Altin

JJ LeRoy

Chris Giacometti

Phichit Chulanont

Leo de LaIglasia

Guang Hong Ji

Kenjirou Minami

In two days it would be the free program and the grand fight for the podium.

In the intervening days between the short program and the free program, there was lots of practicing. Everyone was working their hardest on and off the ice. The skaters did find time to go site seeing. Yuri and Otabek got to spend some time together without their annoying chaperones. Yuuri and Viktor spent time planning their wedding and window shopping. Phitchit's Instagram was filled with pictures of Helsinki and the other skaters. Overall everyone was having a great time. Then came the big day, the free skate.

Because they got to skate in reverse order, Minami would start the event, and it would end with Yuuri. This also, unfortunately, meant that Yuuri wouldn't have his coach present before he took to the ice. If Yuuri could hold it together it would be a miracle. Minami's program was solid, but with only one quad he didn't stand much of a chance. Guang Hong performed admirably but still not enough to break the 300 mark. Next was Leo. He fell completely in a Quad Toe Loop and was out of the running for the podium. Phitchit went after and he had improved tenfold and got a score of 301.28. After Phitchit was Chris. His performance was solid and erotic as always. JJ was next and he killed it. His program was almost flawless if it wasn't for a tiny slip that almost went unnoticed. Next was Otabek and he nailed his routine. It was next to flawless. Yuri cheered him on as to not let his nerves got to him. And then it was his turn.

"Next on the ice, representing Russia, Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri took and deep breathe and skated to the center of the rink. The aggressive notes of Allegro Appassionato hit the air. Yuri launched into his step sequence, the flames on his costume flying with him. He went into a Quad Salchow that was landed with precision. More steps into a spiral. From there into a clean Triple Axel. Further movement into a Triple Flip with one arm raised. Yuri skated into his Quad Toe Loop and beveled on the landing. He went into a spiral and into another step sequence. From there into the first of 3 combination jumps. Quad salchow Triple Toe Loop. Clean landing. He was starting to get tired but Yuri pushed on. Quad Toe Loop Double Toe Loop. More skating as he prepared to enter his last jumps. Triple Axel Single Flip Double Salchow with both arms raised. Yuri entered his combination spin and into his final pose. From there he promptly fell to his knees in exhaustion. He got up and skated off the ice towards his dads who gave him the biggest, sappiest hugs known to man. They let Yakov and Lilia take him to the kiss and cry. And with that, Yuri's performance landed him in first place with a score of 320.79. If he would stay in first was still up for debate.

"Next on the ice, representing Russia, Viktor Nikiforov!" The rink broke into applause as Viktor skated to the center of the ice waving at his fans. He was clad in a baby pink spandex one piece. There were small blue roses climbing up his right leg, over his waist, and finishing in a heart shape over his heart. As well to tie the whole thing together, he was sporting a blue rose flower crown pinned to his hair. In all honesty, it was a very flashy costume. He took his pose, one arm down, his right hand over his heart, one leg bent behind him. And with the beautiful flute sounds of Clockwork by Sleeping at Last, he spun around and began. He started off with a Quad Lutz into a step sequence. He continued on into a Triple Axel and from there into a flying sit spin. Another elegant step sequence into his signature Quad Flip. It was landed beautifully. His first combination jump, Quad Toe Loop Single Flip Triple Flip. Viktor was still going strong. He went into a spiral and then picked up speed to enter a Triple Lutz. Another stunning step sequence into a combination jump. Triple Axel Triple Toe Loop. The music began to die down as Viktor began a swooning combination spin into his final pose. He ended with his arms outstretched towards Yuuri as the audience applauded. Viktor exited the ice to give his fiancé one last bit of encouragement on his way to the kiss and cry. And with a score of 322.11, he had beat Yuri down to second place and Otabek to third.

Last but not least was Yuuri. He was terrified. With Viktor at the kiss and cry, Yuuri was on his own as he skated out onto the ice. No last second pep talk, no hug, no kiss. Just Yuuri and the ice. He skated to the centre of the ice, looked back at Viktor at the kiss and cry, drew in all his strength, and struck his pose. The captivating tune of Yuri! On Ice began and Yuuri moved with it. Yuuri went into his step sequence. His eyes held all his nerves but his body held all the love and beauty. To anybody not looking closely, Yuuri looked to be the master of confidence. His first jump combination was coming up. Quadruple Toe Loop Double Toe Loop. It was perfect in every sense of the word. He continues on elegantly into his next jump a Quadruple Salchow. The music picked up and Yuuri lined up to take on a Triple Axel. When Yuuri jumped it looked like he was soaring. It was incredible. Yuuri landed and the music began to slow. He skated into an Ina Bauer with pride. This was the last time Yuuri would skate this program. He wanted it to be his and he wanted to make Viktor proud. He entered another flawless Triple Axel. The music began to speed up and Yuuri did a Quadruple Toe Loop. More skating, more speed into a Triple Axel Single Loop Triple Salchow. The music began to pique as he did a Triple Lutz Triple Toe Loop and landed with grace. Yuuri entered His last step sequence and he danced across the ice. And as the music hit its climax so did Yuuri with perfect Quadruple Flip. Yuuri landed and went into his combination spin. This was Yuuri's time to shine. He was the master of this ice and he was in control. The melody began to slow and the sweet notes of the piano lead Yuuri to his final pose. His arm outstretched towards Viktor and Yuri. The audience cheered as Yuuri took in a ragged breath and fell to his knees in tears. He could truly be proud of that performance.

Yuuri finally made his way off the ice into Viktor's waiting arms. Viktor had said no to his post-skate interview in order to be there for Yuuri when he got off the ice. The two met with a hug and a small kiss as they made their way to the kiss and cry. They sat in silence. Yuuri's leg was bouncing up and down. Viktor had a strong arm around his shoulders, trying in vain to bring some sort of comfort to Yuuri. Yuri was even there, anxious to see the score. The crowd was dead silent.

"The scores for Yuuri Katsuki."

.

.

.

.

224.98 making a total score of 335.64!

The crowd was ecstatic. Yuri was shouting and slapping his back. Viktor was hugging and shaking him, a few tears leaked form his eyes. Yuuri just stared at the score on the screen. His jaw slowly dropped and Yuuri's hands flew to his face as he clasped in tears. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Not only had Yuuri won the whole thing but he had beaten Viktor Nikiforov. This had to be a dream.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! You won! You did it! Yuuri I'm so proud of you my love!" Viktor hugged him closer and kissed him hard. The kiss and cry was truly living up to its name. Yuri didn't know what to do so he just joined in the hug.

They were given a few moments to calm down before the medal ceremony. Yuri took home the bronze with a dedication to his grandpa. Viktor took on his first silver in six years, but he wasn't upset in the slightest. Yuuri took the gold and cried the whole medal ceremony. He used what little voice he could muster and dedicated his win to love and family. After that he just kind of shut down. Yuuri was so speechless that when it came time for the interview he let Viktor and Yuri do all the talking. All in all, it was an amazing competition. Otabek came in 4th taking out JJ and Yuri was proud of him. Because the next day was the gala and not an important skate, Yuri spent the night with Otabek, and Viktor and Yuuri spent the night celebrating in privet.

After the excitement of the previous day's events, it was time for the gala. A time to celebrate their achievements and to skate with no restraints. The top five skaters would get to have their turn to have some much-needed fun on the ice. The skaters had spent the afternoon learning the group skate and the entrance order and everyone felt prepared. This was a night for fun and goofiness. They had a small dress rehearsal to get warmed up before the lights lowered and the skaters went back to get ready. Everyone got into their costumes for the night and waited for their name to be called.

"From Canada Jean-Jacques LeRoy!" JJ skated out to applause and joined the skaters already on the ice. He was wearing some red and white get up. Yuri really didn't care. "From Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin!" Beka skated out in just a simple white button down and black slacks. To Yuri he looked stunning, but he still had a small smirk on his face. Yuri and Otabek had a small surprise up their sleeve when it came to music and performance. The only people who knew were the sound people in charge of the music. "From Russia and the mens singles bronze medalist, Yuri Plisetsky!" Yuri Skated out onto the ice to join Otabek. They smiled at each other as they skated circles around the rink. Yuri was wearing the same thing as Otabek. "From Russia and the mens singles silver medalist, Viktor Nikiforov!" Viktor skated out to applause and waved at the crowd. Viktor was dressed very flashy. It was very resembling of Lady Gaga. His costume was black with pink and blue rind stones plastered on every inch of available fabric. It was almost obnoxious. "And now for our mens singles gold medalist! From Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!" The stadium erupted as Yuuri skated out onto the ice. Yuuri wore a dark blue spandex leotard peppered with rind stones. It also had a white triangle that went from his neck to his belly button on both sides. Yuuri waved at the crowd and skated off to join Viktor as the other first place medalists were called. Once everyone was on the ice they all stopped and clapped to the beat as the different groups went out to the centre to show off. This even included Yuuri and Viktor doing a synchronized Quad Flip to the surprise of the audience. Eventually, thy all exited the ice to start the event.

After a few pair and female skaters had went JJ was out on the ice skating to Walk off the Earth. Of course, he would pick a Canadian band. At least it was a good band. A few more skaters went before it was Yuri and Otabek's turn. They had chosen to share their skate. This had been in the works for months and it seemed the time to unleash the monster they had created. They stood in the middle of the ice in their costumes and dark sunglasses as the Ninja Sex Party cover of Take On Me started. Take On Me was Yuri's grandpa's favourite song and Yuri wanted to use it, but with a more modern twist. The two skated to the beat throwing their arms around and moving their hips. They even pulled off a synchronized Quad Toe Loop. It was very entertaining until *record scratch* they threw their sunglasses off and the telltale drum beat of Never Gunna Give You Up started. Yes, they had just Rick Rolled everybody watching them right now. This was Beka's idea and the duo thought it was hilarious. Thay only skated to a portion of the song before taking each other's hands and holding them up in their final pose. The two left the ice giggling at the collective groan that happened when they Rick Rolled everyone.

After a while, it was Viktor's turn and he skated out onto the ice. As much as he wanted to skate again with Yuuri he couldn't because his fiancé had come in first and needed to skate on his own. Viktor stood in the center with his head down. After a moment the song Applause by Lady Gaga started. Viktor skated and smiled, his arms moved in geometric shapes as he skated around the rink. He jumped and skated with reckless abandon. Viktor had always liked gala skates. He could really let loose and be himself. Everyone was clapping to the beat and Viktor continued to rile the up as his skating became a bit sexual. Eventually, his skate ended with His arms up and a huge smile on his face. He skated off the ice to give Yuuri some last minute love and encouragement.

This was Yuuri's first time winning worlds and he wanted it to be special. He wanted to send a message. Yuuri had struggled with anxiety for years now. Some days were better than others. After Viktor had become a constant in his life, and after Yuuri was sure they wouldn't spit, he felt that he was having more good days. Yuuri still had really bad days though. There was one day not too long after they had gained custody of Yuri, he had a major meltdown. Viktor found Yuuri sitting on the bathroom floor crying and rocking back and forth.

"Yuuri, what's wrong? What happened? Are you OK? Is it a panic attack?" All Yuuri could do was nod and look away from Viktor. Viktor stayed and sat cross-legged on the ground a bit of a ways away from Yuuri. After the Cup of China Viktor had begun to read up on how to best help someone struggling with anxiety and panic attacks. He wanted to be there to help Yuuri when he could. After a while, Viktor reached out to Yuuri slowly and asked: "Is it ok if I touch you Yuuri?" Yuuri nodded and Viktor pulled him into a hug. After a while, Yuuri told him that he had been bottling up all his emotions since they took in Yuri. He was scared that he would somehow mess up the teen's life and that he would somehow hurt him. After much reassurance from Viktor Yuuri felt a little better. Yuuri was slowly building his confidence and he wanted to show through his skating that you should rock who you are. It doesn't matter if you're gay or straight, male, female, or trans, black white or Asian. Everyone should be able to be happy, CUZ BABY YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY!

The music started and Yuuri skated his heart out. The spotlights flashed and he raised his head to look up. It was amazing how he moved on the ice. The crowd was out of their seats cheering for him. Yuuri wanted to spread positivity, and it was working. People were clapping and dancing with him. When the song ended the crowd lost it. The other skaters joined him on the ice to take a bow. Viktor even gave Yuuri a little kiss. He was so proud of Yuuri.

The night ended with the banquet and once again a little drunken pole dancing thanks to a certain Swiss skater. At the end of the night, the skaters retired to their room for some privet celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finally done! This chapter took forever to write and I hope you all like it. You can find the links to all the music I chose on my Tumblr Lupinthealchemist! One final thing. If any of you are good at art please draw Viktor's Free and gala skate costumes I want to see what y'all come up with. Until next time –Shadows


	6. Moving day

After the wonderful week that was worlds, the skaters returned to their respective countries. Yuuri Viktor and Yuri were spending one last week in Russia before leaving to Canada. It was bittersweet. Viktor and Yuri said their goodbyes to Yakov, Georgi and Mila. They thanked them for being there for them, for being the best friends and coach they could have. Viktor gave them all hugs and was tearful, Yuri was moody. They spent time walking around and enjoying their last few days there. They made time to visit Yuri's grandpa's grave so that Yuri could say goodbye before they left. Then, after a few days, they packed up what little was left in the apartment, put Makachin and Yuri's cat Sasha their crates, and they boarded a plane to Canada.

It was a very long plane ride, even with the 5-hour layover in London and the 2-hour layover in Montreal. Finally, they arrived in Calgary. They presented their papers and passed through immigration. Once they got their luggage they passed through the sliding doors of the YYC airport and were greeted by the mountain air and snow? Wait? Wasn't it April? Even in Saint Petersburg, there wasn't snow. It was defiantly spring, so what's with the snow.

"What the hell!? It's April right? Why the hell is there SNOW?!"

"Yuri watch your language, we are in the shadow of the mountains now so naturally there might be strange weather living in a rain shadow."

"Chichi, what's a rain shadow?"

"It's a dry area in the shadow of mountains that can lead to abnormal weather. Long story short the weather can be unpredictable. I even heard that that had a huge blizzard back in September of 2014."

Yuri looked back at his parents with his eyebrows raised. Well looks like he'd need a new wardrobe. They hailed down a cab and got in. The drive was a bit long as the airport is in the north and their new house was in the south. When they arrived at their new place Yuuri and Yuri looked at Viktor with a mixture of worry and anger. From the outside, the house looked huge! It was a 3 story building with a contemporary exterior. It had a decent sized front yard and an amazing backyard for being in the city. The house backed onto a ravine and was surrounded my trees.

"Viktor… how much did this cost?"

"Don't worry Yuuri, it was only 500,000$."

"All things considering that's not horrible."

The family walked inside and were greeted by boxes and wrapped furniture. The first floor was decently sized with a living room, kitchen, and separate dining room. The walls would need to be painted but they could do that themselves easy. The wandered upstairs. They were greeted with a short hallway. On one side was the master bedroom with an on suite. On the other side of the hall was a catwalk over to the other 3 bedrooms. The basement was even finished with a gas fireplace and a bar. All in all, it was a nice house, even if it was big for only 3 people. It was only 10 am so it gave the trio time to get some unpacking done. Yuri claimed the furthest bedroom for his own and began to make his bed and put clothes in the closet. Yuuri and Viktor made their bed and began to unpack the kitchen. They took a break around 2pm for lunch. Luckily Viktor had filled out the paperwork needed to make the convertible street legal here and the car was waiting for them in the garage. He got some lunch and then headed to Home Depot to start picking out paint. "This is gonna be a long ass week." thought Yuri. Most of the paint they got was neutral tones with the exception of Yuri's room. He was dead set on having tiger stripes and would not hear any different. So in addition to the brown, beiges, and whites, the skaters walked out with orange and black paint.

"We'll help you do the base coat, but after that, you're on your own."

"Ok geezer."

The next week was made up of painting and decorating and paperwork. Not only did they all have to get new ID's, Yuri also had to take proficiency tests for school. Even though it was mid-April, Yuri still had to start going to school, even if it was just English, Gym and option classes. It was too late in the semester to be taking classes like math and social studies. Luckily they had found a good school about a half hour drive from their house that was willing to take Yuri. Yuri was currently sitting at the kitchen table with school paperwork while his dads began to cook dinner. Contrary to popular belief, Viktor can cook and it isn't half bad.

"Papa, Chichi, this form is asking me to pick my option classes and my classes for next year and I'm not sure which ones I want."

"Well, what can you choose from?" Viktor walked over to peer over Yuri's shoulder. On the salmon-pink piece of paper was a list of possible option classes.

Art 10/AP

Legal Studies 10/20

Business Managment 10

Computer Tech 10

Foods 10

Sports Med 10

Sports Performance 10

Dance 15

Band 10

French 10

Spanish 10

Leader Ship 10

Film Studies 10

Construction 10

Mechanics 10

Drama 10

Design Studies 10

Choir 10

Phycology 10

Journalism 10

"Wow, I can see why you're having a tough time Yurio." Viktor took a moment to ponder over the list. "I think you should take Dance for sure. That way you keep up your flexibility because you probably won't get much of that in gym class. Also please be careful in gym class I don't want you getting hurt while we plan the programs. Yurio don't forget to warm up before any sports, got it?"

"Ya ya, I got it. Now please help me pick my last class." Viktor looked over the page again and pointed at two options in the middle of the list.

"Ooh, both would be good. Hey Chichi, sports med for sports performance?"

"Either would be good, although I would go with sports med. That way you can learn about sports injuries and it gives you something to fall back on later should you decide to coach or become a trainer."

And with that Yuri put a check mark next to dance and sports med. They would hand in the forms the next day, and then a week later Yuri would be starting at his new high school. This would be new. Back I Russia, Yuri had a tutor that that came in a few days a week to teach him. I didn't cut into his training and Yuri could spend more time practicing. But here he either could get home schooled or go to school because of the law here. Yuuri and Viktor didn't have the smarts to teach him everything themselves with Yuuri having a degree in business and Viktor having dropped school early to focus more on skating, they didn't have the knowledge to teach Yuri a well-balanced curriculum. So high school it was. This was really the first time Yuri would be going to a school since he was 10 and was in the novice category. Now if Yuri could keep his temper in control and keep out of trouble it would be a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A brand new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. Finding the list of option classes took a bit of work. I was literally sitting with my Grade 12 yearbook searching for all of them. My dad thought I was crazy. Also, I've decided that I'm having Yuri go to my old high school. It's one of the best in the city and is very accommodating. As for the weather thing, it's all true. We have the craziest weather here. We even have a saying, "If you don't like the weather in Calgary, just wait 5 mins." That's how inconsistent and crazy the weather is. Also a BIG thank you to my friend Thomas for giving me some great ideas to use in the next few chapters. Remember to give a review if you have time. I love to hear your feedback and ideas. Thanks for reading –Shadow


	7. School is full of assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic and transphobic language and slurs. Don't worry too much. Our smol angry son is a tough cookie.

The last week had been stressful, to say the least. The trio spent time making the house feel more like a home. Viktor and Yuri spent hours in the basement making a display of ALL their medals. After 3 hours of meticulous work, their "Wall of Fame" was up and looking very shiny. As well, in a very lucky turn of events, they managed to book in regular rink times at the local rink. Once the rink owner realized who they were they got the greatest time slots. On top of this Yuuri and Viktor were invited to come work and teach the younger children once their police checks went through. At least now they would have a steady income and not have to depend on their winnings, sponsorships, and advertising like they did before. Plus Viktor was enamored with the thought of his fiancé skating around the ice with a gaggle of small children. During this, Yuri was gearing up for his first day of school. He was nervous but he wasn't about to let people know that. Really the only person who knew how he was actually feeling was Otabek. At last, after a week of cleaning and unpacking and paperwork, it was time for Yuri's first day of school.

Yuri's alarm started blaring precisely at 7 am. He rolled out of bed and began to shower, letting the water wake him up and prepare him for the day. Yuri then got dressed in his usual attire; black skinny jean, back tiger shirt, and team Russia jacket. He walked downstairs and was greeted to the warm smell of oatmeal with berries. He sat down at the table and began to eat while his parents talked about their plan for the day. By 8 o'clock the family was piled into the convertible and on their way to school.

When they pulled up in front of the school there were student everywhere.

"Have a good day Yura! Tell us all about it when we come to pick you up."

"And don't cause trouble."

"Ya fine. I'll see you after school."

With that Yuri got out of the vehicle and was greeted by stares from various student. Yuri just kept walking as he entered the school and got out his timetable. He had received it the week prior and was all set for class. He was greeted to the sight of a large white sign above the front doors of the school. "Welcome To Dr. E.P. Scarlett High School, A Place Of Humane Learning" Well that was a bit ominous. Were other institutions inhumane? Yuri just kept walking ignoring the whispers of; "I've never seen him before." "Is he new?" "What's with the Russia jacket?" "He doesn't look nice. Maybe he's mafia" Yuri didn't pay them any attention and kept walking down the back hallway to his English class in room 122. The week before he had been shown around by his vice principal so as not to get too lost. Yuri stood outside the door waiting for the teacher to let him in. Other students began to mill around the door, all taking side glances at the new kid. This remained for a few moments until one brave soul walked up to him. He was tall. Very tall. Like at least 6ft, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a greenish brown shirt with a leather jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Hi, my name is Thomas Norton. You must be new. What's your name?" He thrust out his hand. Yuri took it gingerly.

"Yuri Plisetsky."

Thomas was just about to ask more questions, when their teacher, Mrs. Donavan, came and unlocked the door. The class piled in with Yuri standing off to the side, unsure of what to do. He saw an empty desk in the front left corner and decided to take a seat there. The final bell rang and Mrs. Donavan walked up to the front.

"Good morning class. Now you may have noticed that we have a new student here today. I expect all of you to treat him with respect." She looked at Yuri, "Why don't you come up to the front and tell us a bit about yourself."

Yuri looked a bit shell-shocked but he put on a brave face and made his way up to the front. He was used to talking to the press, so why was a class of 35 fifteen and sixteen-year-olds intimidating him?

"Um, my name is Yuri Plisetsky. I'm 16 and I moved here from Russia 2 weeks ago. And um… I'm a figure skater. I won gold at this season's Grand Prix, silver at the European Championships, and bronze at the World Championships."

His classmates looked on in awe, not sure how to respond. Then Thomas started clapping. Yuri looked a bit confused as most of the class joined in. It was strange to be surrounded by people his own age and not have them be crazy fans.

"Wow, that certainly is impressive Yuri. Why don't we pull up a video on the SMART Board and show the class." Mrs. Donavan beckoned him over to her laptop so that he could pull up a video. He pondered for a moment as to what skate she should show. He eventually settled on his gala skate from the GPF, Welcome to the Madness. His classes' jaws dropped as they watched the skate. This must be new for them. When the skate was over people clapped and Yuri took his seat back at the front next to Thomas.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. Thank you, Yuri. Now, class, I want you to get out your copies of Romeo and Juliet, get into small groups and read act one."

"Yuri you can work with us." Said, Thomas, as he gestured to a small group of people. They all began to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Samantha." A girl with curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, and skin the colour of the sweetest chocolate shook his hand.

"Bonjour. My name is Olivier. Nice to meet you." A boy with bleach blond hair and blue eyes gave him a fist bump.

"The names Chris." A boy with spiked green hair and green eyes smacked him on the back in such a way that it reminded him of JJ.

"Um, why's your hair green?" there were a series of snickers from the group.

"He tried to dye his hair blond and it backfired on him." Giggled Samantha. After the introductions, the group began to read the act. They finished in half an hour and had 15 minutes to spare so they spent the time talking and getting to know the new kid.

"So, what's high school like is Russia?" Olivier asked.

"I don't know. Because I skate full time I had someone come in and teach me."

"That's cool." Said Thomas. "So how do your parents feel about all of this? Like obviously they support it but, like, how do they feel about all the traveling and stuff?"

"Well seeing as they're my coaches and they compete themselves at the same competitions they really don't have a problem with it."

"Wow! That's cool man. So what made y'all decide to move over here to Cow Town?" asked Chris.

"Um… safety reasons."

"Probably left cuz he's a fucking fag. I hear Russia's not taking too kindly to you fuckers." The group turned around and were faced with a medium sized muscular kid with his brown hair in a man-bun.

"Fuck off Daniel. Nobody cares." Chirped Samantha. Yuri just scowled.

"Shut up Sam. Besides, skating is so gay. And who was the weirdo on the ice with ya? Your boyfriend?" taunted Daniel.

"Ya so what?" Yuri grumbled. "Why does it matter so much to you? Are you just jealous of the fact that I'm a way better athlete than you?" taunted Yuri. Daniel looked like he was about to blow up but he went back to his seat before the teacher caught him.

"Wow… you actually lashed back at Daniel! That's a first." Said Thomas with his eyebrows raised. "Yo you should totally hang out with us at lunch. Meet us at the alcove beside the guidance office." And with that the bell rang and everyone went their separate way to their second-period class. Yuri ran to his locker to grab his dance shoes before making his way to the studio. When he walked in he was greeted to a bunch of girls in leggings and half tops. They all looked at him as he walked in.

"Ah, you must be Yuri. I'm Ms. Lavelle." An older woman in a black leotard and black hair in a bun spoke to him. "Go down the locker rooms and get changed then we can start." Yuri ran down to the locker room and got changed into his leggings and tank top and made his way back upstairs.

"Well, girls you may have noticed we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself, Yuri?"

"Uh, sure." He cleared his throat. "My name is Yuri Plisetsky, I'm from Russia and I'm a figure skater."

"Thank you, Yuri. Everyone get on you jazz shoes so we can start across the floor." The class changed shoe and spent the majority of the class going across the floor with a bit of time spent brainstorming music and costumes for the dance show that would take place in June. After a bit, everyone went to get changed and the lunch bell rang. Yuri made his way to the alcove by the guidance office like Thomas told him to.

"Hey, Yuri. Wow. Did'ja just have gym class?" remarked Thomas.

"Net, dance."

"Cool. So welcome to The Cave." He gestured to the area. "This is normally where we hang out at lunch and flex time."

"Um, ok."

"You seem a little apprehensive. What's up?"

"Normally when people my own age talk to me they're my crazy fans."

"Wait… you have a fanbase?! That's so cool!" exclaimed Samantha

"They call themselves Yuri's Angels. My boyfriends' literally had to rescue me from them." Thomas, Samantha, Chris and Olivier started laughing.

"Wow man that's crazy!" laughed Olivier.

"Dude earlier you said your parents skated too. Can you show us?" asked Chris

They all sat down against the red brick wall as Yuri pulled out his phone and opened YouTube. He pulled up the Duetto skate from the GPF.

"Wow, dude that's tight." Said Chris. "So which ones your dad?"

"They both are. I'm adopted."

"Wait. Hold up. So you're saying your parents are these legends like the video said?" shrieked Samantha.

"Basically. But I'm gonna be better than both of them someday!"

The five grade 10's spent the lunch break watching Yuri's skates from the season. They all lost it when Yuri showed them his gala from the worlds. He would have to tell Beka that that skate was still pissing people off. They all ended up exchanging phone numbers and they added Yuri to their group chat. When the bell rang Yuri followed Thomas and Olivier down the change rooms to get ready for gym class.

"Just be careful," said Thomas "Daniel is in our class and it's the flag football unit." Yuri had no idea what flag football was but he assumed that having Daniel play it was a bad idea. They entered the change room and began to get ready for class. Yuri was just opening his locker when he ran into trouble.

"Hey I don't want this fag in my change room." Shouted Daniel. Yuri grabbed his gym strip and began to make his way to the bathroom to change. Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him, don't get in trouble, just ignore him. Yuri repeated that mantra in his head as he began to walk away. That was, until Daniel grabbed his arm.

"Where ya going fag? If you're a real man you'll get changed out here with everyone else." Daniel sneered at Yuri.

"Let go of me." Yuri wrenched his arm free. "For someone who's so homophobic, you seem to be in a hurry to get me undressed." Daniel pushed him against the wall of lockers. Yuri's eyes widened before looking on in anger.

"You scared fag?"

"Why would I be scared of you." And with that Yuri took his shirt off, and promptly got punched smack dab in the middle of the face. Yuri fell to the floor with his hands on his face as his nose bleed.

"You're not even a real boy you fag. I'm telling Coach Spielman that's there's this sissy in the change room." Daniel snapped the bottom of Yuri's chest binder for good measure before storming upstairs to tell their coach.

"Yuri! Are you ok?!" Olivier and Thomas ran to his side. Yuri said nothing. His nose was bleeding profusely and you could see the beginnings of a black eye starting to form. Olivier ran to the bathroom to grab tissues to help absorb the blood. Yuri had tears streaming down his face as he sat crouched on the maroon tiled floor. Thomas sat with him and kept his blond hair away from the blood. Nobody said anything until Coach Spielman burst in. He took one look at the boys on the floor before shouting;

"What on Earth is going on here?! Jason, run and grab me a first aid kit from the sports med office." A boy with black shaggy hair ran out the door. "Daniel told me there was a girl in the change room. So, where is she?"

"Right there on the floor coach." Daniel pointed at Yuri who raised his head and looked on in tear-stained anger. Blood ran down his face as Olivier shoved another paper towel in his hand.

"Daniel, there are no girls in this change room. Now I'm going to have to report you to the office for punching another student. Go up to the gym office NOW!" Daniel stomped upstairs and Coach Spielman crouched down next to Yuri, Thomas, and Olivier.

"Thomas, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Yuri was just getting his stuff out of his locker and walking to the bathroom to get changed. Daniel grabbed him and taunted him and made him get changed out here with everyone else. When he saw Yuri's binder he punched him and snapped the bottom."

"Yuri get changed and we'll put some ice on that nose of yours. Then we can call you parents." Coach Spielman stood up. "I want all of you changed and running laps upstairs in the next five, got it. Olivier, Thomas, stay and help him out." With that, the other students rapidly got dressed while Thomas and Olivier helped Yuri whose cheekbones had begun to puff up with bruising. They made their way to the gym office in silence. Yuri sat down in one of the office chairs and waited for their coach to come back. Thomas tried to distract Yuri by playing cat videos on his phone. Yuri wanted to smile but that hurt too much. Yuri had decided that school sucked, but his new friends were cool. The evidently didn't care if he was trans. They could see coach on the phone, most likely talking to Viktor and Yuuri. Daniel had already been shipped off to the office so it was just the trio and the coach. Yuri could sort of hear the conversation going on.

"Ya, right in the nose. No, you don't need to come down right this moment. After school in my office works fine. Yes, by the gym. Ok, I'll let him talk to you know. Yuri come over here I got your dad on the phone." Yuri walked over and took the phone from Coach Spielman and was greeted to frantic shouting on the other end.

"Yuri are you ok? Your teacher told us what happened. How bad are you hurt?" Viktor was almost panicking with worry.

"Papa my nose is bleeding and I think I'll have black eyes. It fucking hurts. Papa, where's Chichi?"

"I'm right here Yura. You going to be able to finish the day or should be come get you?"

"If I leave Daniel wins. I'm staying. I'm strong."

"Ok Yura, just let us know if you need anything. We'll see you after school alright. We love you."

"Luv ya too. Bye." Yuri hung up the phone. Thomas and Olivier went out to go run laps while Coach taped and cleaned up Yuri's face. Because he took a head injury Yuri got to sit this one out. Once class was over they all got changed and made their way to their last period classes. Yuri said goodbye to Thomas and Olivier at the top of the stairs as he made his way up the hidden staircase to sports med. At least he knew someone in the class as he saw Samantha walk up the stairs.

"Dude! What happened to you?"

"Daniel happened." Yuri looked pissed.

"That's not cool. Did he get in trouble?"

"He's in the office now." Yuri smirked.

Luckily Yuri didn't have to go through the whole "introduce yourself to the class" rigmarole. Their teacher, Mrs. Goodmile did that for him. He and Samantha spent the class looking at and taping structures in the foot. After the last bell rang me got his things out of his locker and made his way down to meet his parents and Coach. When he saw Yuuri and Viktor he ran straight to them. Yuuri gave him a hug. He pushed his hair back and took a good look at Yuri's face. Viktor joined the hug and they walked together to the office to discuss what happened. They all sat down with Coach Spielman, Daniel and his parents, and the principal. You could feel the tension in the room between parents. Even though they were Canadian, you could just tell that Daniel's parents were Trump supporters. This would be an interesting meeting.

"If we could please start soon. I'd like to get my son's nose looked at before we have to be at the rink." Commented Viktor.

"Yes let's move this meeting along shall we." Remarked the principal. "So coach Spielman had filled me in on what happened but I would like to hear it from the boys."

"That's not a boy, she's a girl and has no business being in the boys' locker room."

"Stop calling me a girl! I'm not a girl!" retorted Yuri.

"Yuri isn't a girl. Yes he currently has a female anatomy, but he isn't a girl." Interjected Yuuri. "He competes in the senior mens division in figure skating and is currently on testosterone. Yuri is as much a boy as your son."

"Your whole family goes against God!" shouted Daniel's father.

"Mr. Rodgers may I remind you that this is a public school and everyone here has the right to be here and to not be discriminated against. As for Daniel, he will face consequences for his actions. Daniel will face a month's suspension and once he returns he is not allowed to be near Yuri." Stated the principal.

"Well, if you're going to let that kid stay here than I won't be letting Daniel return to this school." Said Ms. Rodgers. With that they left and didn't look back.

"I'm terribly sorry for this incident Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov. I hope Yuri will continue to come to school."

"I want to stay Papa, Chichi. I'm making friends who don't care that I'm a famous athlete. They just think I'm cool." Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other and noded.

"I guess you can stay Yuri." Said Viktor

"If you're making friends I'm down for you to stay." Said Yuuri "Now let's get you to the doctor before we have to be at the rink."

The family thanked the Principal and Coach Spielman for their help in the situation as they walked out to the car. As they drove to the walk-in clinic Yuri sent a message to the group chat letting them know what had happened. He would tell Otabek during their skype call later. His new friends were relieved that he was staying and that Daniel had left. Chris said that he had been terrorizing them for years and that Yuri was officially the coolest for getting him kicked out. Once at the clinic Yuri got cleared to skate. No broken nose or concussion, just two black eyes that would last a few weeks. Ok so no press interviews. Fine by me. Thought Yuri. At the rink they all were working on step sequences. Nothing too crazy for Yuri's sake. After a few hours they drove home and Yuri made up soup for dinner. Yuri's face still hurt and he was thankful for the easy meal. They all sat down to eat and Viktor and Yuuri asked him about his other classes. Yuri talked about how Thomas introduced himself. About English class and Samantha, and Olivier, and Chris. He told them about his dance class and how they would put on a show at the beginning of June. After dinner we went up to his room to skype Beka. He was extremely concerned when Yuri told him what happened, but he was happy that he had people to depend on. It was a long day and Yuri fell asleep during the call. Beka blew him a kiss and closed the call. Yuri slept on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, this was a tough chapter to write. So some fun facts about this chapter. 1) Olivier said Bonjour not just for a Canadian stereotype, but because my old school has a French immersion program. I was in that program and it's crazy. 2) The locker room bit was inspired by some real shit that went down when I was in grade 10. I'll write about it on my Tumblr Lupinthealchemist. The tag is #On My Love: Family. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And yes the sign to the school really says that.


	8. The birth of Raccoon Boy

When Yuri woke up the next morning he realized two things. 1) He fell asleep during his call with Beka. And 2) His face hurt like hell. He ran to the bathroom to inspect the damage. Yuri took one look at himself in the mirror and loudly exclaimed; "I look like a fucking raccoon!" Yuri stomped back to his room to get dressed before going back to the bathroom. He opened the drawer next to the sink and got out the eye shadow pallet he and Beka bought for his Welcome to the Madness skate. He took out his brushes and began to try and cover up the damage. It wasn't a horrible makeup job, but he still grabbed a pair of sunglasses to add to the cover. As he walked down to the kitchen Viktor ran up to him to inspect his face.

"Yuri, what did you do?" Viktor did not look pleased.

"I covered it up." Yuri walked over to the table and sat down. Yuuri had made a Japanese breakfast that morning consisting of; fried rice, natto, a fried egg, and miso soup. Food that really didn't require a lot of chewing. Yuuri just gave him a pat on the head and they all sat down to eat. Yuuri and Viktor were discussing what they wanted to work on during their practice that afternoon, Yuri was on his phone scrolling through Instagram. He saw that Mila and Georgi were doing just fine back in Russia. Phichit was posting too many selfies as usual. Otabek finally got on board with the whole social media thing as Yuri went and liked a picture of his motorbike. Chris had posted another overtly sexual picture that Yuri just had to show everyone at the table so that they could suffer with him. And last was JJ. Even though He hated the jerk, he followed him to spy on the enemy, or teammate now... What every he still didn't like him! He even had his new friends on Instagram now, but they hadn't posted that morning. Yuri ate up, grabbed his backpack and made his way to the car. They drove in silence. When they arrived at school Yuuri and Viktor turned to him.

"Yura, if for a second you don't feel ok with being there just shoot one of us a text alright?" Yuuri looked concerned. He only had Yuri's best interests at heart. Viktor nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine." Yuri scoffed "I'll see you after school."

"Wait! Yuri. Yuuri and I decided to hold the wedding on June 9th so keep that in mind in regards to missed classes."

"Ok, see you after class."

Yuri stepped out of the car and walked inside. Instantly he saw Thomas and walked over to the group. They were all standing around in front of the trophy cases.

"Dude, you look like an early 2000's scene kid." Thomas was referring to Yuri's outfit. He was decked out in complete black. His boots were black, his pants were black and had too many zippers. He wore a black Metallica shirt and his black and his black and leopard print hoodie. He even had black sunglasses. Yuri tipped down the glasses so that they could see his eye shadow.

"In my humble opinion, I suggest keeping the sunglasses on. The eyeshadows a bit messy" said Olivier

"At least it's all one colour instead of the mixed catastrophe it was this morning." They talked for a bit before Yuri ran down to get changed before dance. The class was uneventful. They mostly worked on prepping for the dance show. They were in 4 group dances, and once Ms. Lavelle heard who Yuri's ballet teacher was in Russia, she decided to give Yuri a solo in the style of his choice. They had a month and a half to prepare. Not only did they have to pick music and costumes, but they had to all help choreograph the dances. These dance classes were defiantly chiller than the ones he took with Lilia back in Russia. While they were blocking the dance Yuri was always front and centre. Being the only boy in the class has its downsides. Once class was over Yuri got changed and made his way down the clogged back hallway to his English class. He met up with the group and they all walked in and took their seats. They started out the class with quite reading, so Yuri got out his book that he brought from home. When Mrs. Donavan made her rounds to check that everyone was reading. Once she got to Yuri she stopped.

"Yuri, this is an English class. You need to be reading an English book."

"We don't have any books in English at home. They're all either in Russian or Japanese."

"Fine, I'll let it slide for today but tomorrow I expect you to have an English book." Mrs. Donavan continued her rounds. Yuri kept reading. He didn't want to read an English book. His grandpa had given him this book then he turned 14 and it was his favourite. After silent reading time, they all got back into their groups from the day before and read act two of Romeo and Juliet. Once again Yuri and is friends finished with time to spare so they just talked.

"So Yuri, we want to know more about you. So… how bout a game of questions. We ask you a question, than you get to ask us one." Said Samantha

"Sure."

"I've got one!" Exclaimed Chris. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Black." Yuri gestured to his outfit. "What's yours?"

And so this went on, all five teens shooting questions back and forth that ranged from favourite food to most annoying thing your parents do. "They keep hugging and kissing in front of me. I hate it!" once the bell rang, the group if friends made their way to the cave to eat lunch. Everyone had a normal looking lunch; sandwiches, cold pizza, soup. Yuri had a bento box that his Chichi had made him.

"Man that lunch is so cool!" shouted Thomas

They all ate and enjoyed the company. Yuri told them what life was like is Russia and they told him what things there were to do in Calgary.

"We have Heritage Park. It's like a park that teaches you about confederation. We have some malls. South Centre is like a 10 min walk from here. Callaway Park is like a 20 min drive out of the city. It's cool to go without parents hovering around. And in July we have the Calgary Stampede. It's a 14 day faire where we have rides, games, deep fried everything, and the rodeo. You have to dress up all western. It's pretty much mandatory." Explained Samantha.

Eventually, the bell rang and Yuri and Samantha made their way to sports med. That class was uneventful. The continued to learn about foot injuries and muscle structures. Once sports med was over Yuri made his way as fast as he could down to the change room to get ready for gym class. Even though Daniel was gone, Yuri didn't want to chance a repeat of yesterday. He opened his locker, grabbed his cloths, and booked it to the bathroom stalls to get changed. When he walked out some people save him dirty looks but didn't say anything. Yuri joined up with Thomas and Olivier as they walked outside to the back field to play some flag football. Yuri very quickly decided that he didn't like the sports at all. It was rough and hands on and had none of the grace and power that skating and dancing had.

Once gym was over Yuri grabbed his cloths and got changed in the bathroom again. He couldn't wait till he gets top surgery. No longer having to wear a binder and being one more step to being biologically male was something he wanted so badly. It was something he was discussing with his dads and that they were going to try to get done that summer. Yuri got changed, said bye to Thomas and Olivier and made his way out to meet Viktor and Yuuri so they could go to the ice rink.

"Was school better today Yurio?" asked Viktor

"Ya. And I have no tests or anything on the 9th and my dance show is on the 1st of June."

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Smiled Yuuri. They drove down the rink and started practice. Viktor and Yuuri had their time earlier in the day so this was all focused on Yuri. Practice went smoothly with Viktor working with Yuri on jumps and Yuuri helping with step sequences. It worked pretty damn well. After practice they drove home, had dinner, and went to work on their respective activities. Yuri worked on his English and sports med homework and texted Beka. Viktor and Yuuri worked on the wedding plans. They had a little over a month to get things in order, but were determined to make it work. With their new life finally starting to settle itself, the small family of three were beginning to fall into place here in their new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact time. At my old high school, the time table schedule flipped every day so that's why Yuri started with dance. Also we only had 2 guys in our class at school, and only 1 at my studio. I used to be a competitive dancer when I was younger. I miss it so much and I just want to get back in that stage. It was so exhilarating preforming and medaling at competitions. Man I miss it. Until next time -Shadows


	9. Wish You Were Here

And so time passed on. Yuri became more comfortable with his new schedule. Practice picked up as the next seasons' programs were created and music was picked. Yuri liked having a say in the music. His parents wanted him to show his individuality and embrace who he was growing up to be. School was better and Yuri was doing well in his classes. He had mastered the art of the timed essay. He still struggled with reading aloud due to his accent. Yuri seemed to be happier. Although there were some nights where Viktor and Yuuri would hear him talking to the picture of his grandfather, telling him about his day. All in all, things were improving, even if life was a bit hectic due to wedding planning. When they weren't practicing they were planning the wedding. This lead to a few uncomfortable conversations.

It was early on in the planning when Yuuri and Viktor were settling on the guest list and getting the invitations ready to send. They had ones all made up for their skating friends, the Nishigori's and Minako, and were filling out the ones for Yuuri's parents and sister.

"Viktor, what about your family?"

"Their um…" Viktor looked down at his feet. Yuuri took his hand in his.

"Viktor, what's going on? You can tell me."

"Well, um, it's a bit of a long story."

"Viktor, you've been there for me when I been at my lowest. Let me be here for you." Viktor looked up at his fiancé. He had tears in his eyes and was visibly upset. He leaned in and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Growing up is Russia wasn't easy. My parents were rich doctors who wanted me to be one too. Naturally, I didn't want too and I took up skating. I had to make my way to the rink by myself every day. When Yakov discovered me it got worse at home. Before my parents just ignored me but things got violent after. Then when I was 14…" Viktor's voice wavered and the tears were flowing freely. Yuuri hugged him closer. "When I was 14 I finally came out to my parents. Things got bad and they kicked me out. Yakov took me in. He's the closest thing to a parent I have. When I was 19, they both died in a car crash, and, being the only living relative I got everything. I just wish they could have loved me. You're lucky Yuuri." Yuuri was stunned. Why did the world have to be so cruel and unloving to LGBTQ+ people? It wasn't fair. Everyone deserves to love and be loved for who they are. Yuuri held Viktor closer.

"My family is your family Viktor. You've told me before that there are so many people who love me. The same goes for you. You have a family right here who loves you. Even if one member is going through that phase where showing love to parents is uncool. You are loved Vitya, don't forget that."

They stayed hugging on the couch until they had to pick up Yuri from school. They didn't tell Yuri what happened. They drove to the rink and laced up their skates. That night Victor put all his heart into his routine.

And so time passed. Tests were stressed over, wedding related things were hoarded in the basement, and Yuri's friends took him out to get his dance costumes. Life was moving smoothly until Yuri got a little surprise from his friends.

"Wait… ALL of you got tickets to the dance show?"

"Why wouldn't we?" said Samantha "You're our friend, we want to support you."

Yuri was elated that he had people who wanted to watch other than his dads. They already had their tickets and on the night of the performance, they all sat in the front row to cheer for him.

"Make sure to film it for me to send to Otabek, ok?" Yuri said as he ran backstage to get changed.

"Welcome parents and friends. Tonight is a night to celebrate all that our wonderful dance students have accomplished this year. Dance is a language that we can all speak. It is an art. A way to tell stories with our bodies. Tonight we have group dances from each grade, as well we have a special solo from our one and only, Yuri Plisetsky. Our students have been working hard for over a month in preparation for this. We hope you enjoy the show." And with that, Ms. Lavelle exited the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtain rose. All the students were in even rows. Everyone was wearing black leggings, white tank tops, and a red flannel around their waist. Yuri was front and centre with his flannel rolled up to his elbows. The stage lights came on and the dance started. It was a very interesting opening number. All three grades were there on stage. It was an interesting mix of jazz and hip-hop. Yuri looked right at home up there. Dance and skating often go hand in hand as they both allow for artistic expression through movement. They truly did want to show off Yuri as they had him do five ballet pirouettes right as the beat dropped. That was something difficult to pull off as the knee is turned out and the placement of the arms makes rotation harder. Yuri was truly amazing. They all struck their final pose as the curtains closed. They all ran off stage to get changed into their next costumes.

After the grade 12's did their first dance Yuri was up again. Yuri was wearing a black polo and black dance pants while the girls wore red half-tops and black leggings. It was a rather upbeat jazz number with Yuri playing the love interest. Naturally being the only boy, he was typecast. It's the unfortunate reality of the dance world. If you're a guy you either are the designated lifter or the guy all the girls are in love with. There's not really an in-between. Yuri looked a bit uncomfortable as he played up the girls in the dance.

More dances past as the audience (mostly parents) applauded their children. When the curtain opened on the next performance, Yuri and his classmates stood strong. The girls wore their black ballet leotards, Yuri wore a black tank top and shorts. Each had a different coloured sash around their waist. This was the dance Yuri's class was looking forward to performing. They had choreographed this one themselves and were immensely proud of it. They wanted to invoke the strength they all had. No room for the typical dances about love and sadness. This dance was about power and energy. They wanted the audience to feed off the energy they gave off. It was working well. This dance was different from all the others in the show and it was fantastic. They all ended with their head held high and the audience cheered. Yuri's friends and parents cheered the loudest. Of course they did. The dancers ran off stage to get changed and the show continued.

When Yuri and his class came back on they all wore completely white. The girls in dresses, Yuri in pants and a shirt. The garments were splattered in paint. The creation of these costumes had been fun. During class, they had raided the art room for paint, taken everything outside and effectively had a paint fight. When Yuri posted the pictures of the fight on Instagram his fans went nuts. This dance was another jazz routine. Yuri was just happy he didn't have to play all lovey dovey in this one. He defiantly looked happier in this one. Once this dance ended they all ran off stage to get changed for their last group dance.

The grade 10's last group dance was a lyrical piece. Simple, sad, and elegant. The girls wore grey, flowing dresses with a grey ribbon in their hair. Yuri wore grey pants and a grey button-down shirt. It was one of those lyrical dances that was expected. It was more a splay of technique and flexibility than a fun dance. It allowed the dancers to show their emotions on stage. It was a song of heartbreak. Of lost love. Yuri channeled his emotions for his grandpa for this dance. It was tragically beautiful. When it was over the audience applauded and Yuri booked it off stage to get into his last costume. He had been gifted with a solo of his choice to show that boys could dance the same as girls. It was in hopes to inspire the young brothers in the audience to join dance.

After all the other dancers had completed all their dances, Yuri was up. They had him got last so that he could have a moment to breathe. When his teacher announced him, Yuri walked out in his black leggings and tank top. Backstage he had all his classmates write in coloured marker on his arms. He told them to write whatever they wanted. It was all to add to the effect of the piece. He chose the song "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd. It was a compromise on his rock music. He wanted his dance to tell a story. A story of all the people he wished were here with him. It was a powerful piece displaying his flexibility. His motions spoke volumes of what he was feeling. This dance was for his grandpa, who he wished could see him now. This dance was also for Beka so that he could see how much he missed him when Yuri sent the mp4 over to him later. When Yuri finished he got a standing ovation. His dads looked so proud of him. All the dancers came out for curtain call and Ms. Lavelle gave out some awards to her students. Yuri got the award for most physically strong. It truly was a fun evening. Once it was over, Yuri grabbed his belongings and ran to meet his parents and friends. His dads gave him a big hug and flowers. People always give flowers after a dance performance. His friends all crowded around him.

"Dude that was seriously awesome!" said Samantha

"That one with the epic music and the sashes was my favourite by far." Commented Olivier

"Man, you can really move!" whistled Thomas. Chris just slapped him on the back in typical Chris fashion.

Yuri turned to his parents. "Do you think Beka will like my solo? I did it for him." Yuri looked at Yuri and Viktor while twiddling his thumbs. Yuri sure had it bad for his boyfriend.

"Of course I liked it. It made me cry you fool." Yuri's head whipped around to look at the source of the voice. Tears sprung in Yuri's eyes as he shouted "BEKA!" and practically tackled the man to the floor. Both were smiling and laughing as they hugged on the hallway floor.

"What are you doing here?" I thought you weren't coming till the wedding next week?" Yuri was almost crying as they got up off the floor.

"I wanted to surprise you. Yuuri and Viktor picked me up this afternoon." Otabek gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Oh ya, right. Guys this is my boyfriend, Otabek Altin."

He was greeted by a chorus of hellos. They all talked for a few moments before the family + Otabek made their way back home. Once they were back at the house Yuuri and Viktor laid down the ground rules which were then posted on the fridge. "So you don't forget." Smiled Viktor.

Number 1) If you're both in the same room, the door STAYS open.

Number 2) NO sleeping in the same room.

Number 3) NO SEX!

Well, this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm posting all the links to the music on my Tumblr Lupinthealchemist under the tag On My Love: Family. Man writing this chapter made me miss dance so much. I want to get back on the stage so much. *sigh* Maybe someday. I hope you enjoyed the little surprise at the end. Thank you all for the reviews. You're all so nice. -Shadows


	10. A Very Viktuuri Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialog coming up. And possibly happy tears. Ye have been warned.

The next week was hectic at the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. The house was cleaned top to bottom. Suits were picked up. Last minute preparation was done. Otabek helped with what he could while Yuri was at school. He was on his last week of classes and had to write his written portion of the English exam. Needless to say that things were a bit crazy. Two days before the wedding Christophe and Phichit had arrived and kidnapped Yuuri and Viktor for bachelor parties. Otabek and Yuri stayed at home and hid in the basement, not wanting to see the aftermath of all the alcohol that would no doubt be consumed. While his dads got drunk off their ass, Yuri and Otabek spent their very rare unsupervised time playing Mario Kart in a pillow fort surrounded by as many snacks as they could buy from the corner store. They simply enjoyed their time together that night, and, as predicted, both men came home absolutely plastered.

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. Everyone was pitching in to help out. They were holding the ceremony in the back yard and it had been transformed with hues of blue and gold. A flower arch stood as the altar and a few rows of white chairs ran on either side of a light blue runway. The wedding was certainly going to be a small affaire, but neither Yuuri nor Viktor cared. This was their day to show how much they loved each other. And, with Phichit as the photographer, there would be no shortage of photos of the night. Yuri and Otabek greeted the guests while Yuuri and Viktor got ready. Finally, it was time to get the show on the road.

The quests were seated in rows, with Yuri and Yuuri's family seated at the front. Viktor stood at the altar along with the justice of the peace who would officiate the wedding. He was clad in a white button down shirt with a pastel pink tie. He had a black and grey pinstripe vest with a black suit jacket and pants. In his front breast pocket was a blue rose. Viktor was fidgeting with his cuffs as he stood at the front waiting for the love of his life. After a few moments, the music began and Viktor looked like he was about to cry. Yuuri walked out escorted by his mother who was dressed in a traditional kimono. Yuuri wore an all-white ensemble with his blue tie and a blue rose in the breast pocket. His smile lit up the room and, he too had tears in his eyes. When Yuuri reached the altar his mother gave him one last hug. His mother turned to him and said "I'm so proud of you son. Never forget that." Then she sat back down with the rest of the family. Viktor took Yuuri's hands as the turned towards each other. Their eyes held nothing but love and adoration. One thought went through both men's heads; "I've hit the jackpot!"

"Dearly beloved. Today we celebrate the union of two souls. Today two souls will promise their eternal love to each other. Today is the day Viktor and Yuuri show the world just how much they love each other. Together they will accept the challenges the world presents them in stride. They will prove to the world that their love is eternal and untainted. They will commit themselves and put their trust in the other. This is a day of celebration and true love. Viktor and Yuuri have written their own vows. Viktor if you would like to begin.ʺ

"Yuuri, you bring so much light into my life. For a long time, I was neglecting my two L's. Life and Love. Yuuri that's you. You skated into my life and grabbed hold of my heart. You made my life so much better. I remember the moment when I knew you were the one. It was back in July. We had just wrapped up practice for the day and we took Maka down to the beach. You looked so at ease and I remember thinking that I wanted that moment to last forever. I saw how happy you were and my heart melted. I knew from that day on I wanted to make you smile that smile for the rest of our lives. Yuuri, you've made my life so much better. You`ve given me my life and love. You truly are my soulmate. I love you so much Viktor looked Yuuri in the eye as the two men began to shed tears. Then it was Yuuri's turn to speak.

"Viktor, I remember watching you skate for the first time. All I ever wanted to after that was skate on the same ice as you. I never dreamed it would actually happen. Not like how it did. Who would have thought that a drunken pole dancing contest and me skating your routine would have led to true love? You've stayed with me through thick and thin. You are the gold in my life and I can't imagine my life now without our little family. Viktor, I love you with all my heart.ʺ

"The rings please.ʺ Yuri handed over the rings and in a moment of weakness gave his dads a hug before joining Otabek in the first row of seats.

"Viktor repeat after me. I take you Yuuri as my lawfully wedded husband.ʺ

"I take you Yuuri as my lawfully wedded husband.ʺ

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse.ʺ

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse.ʺ Viktor had tears in his eyes.

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.ʺ

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.ʺ

"With this ring I wed thee.ʺ

"With this ring I wed thee.ʺ Viktor slid a gold ring onto Yuuri's right ring finger. Engraved on the inside was the word Stammi. They were both crying, as was most of the attendants. Then it was Yuuri's turn.

"I take you Viktor as my lawfully wedded husband.ʺ

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse.ʺ

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.ʺ

"With this ring I wed thee.ʺ Yuuri slid an identical gold ring onto Viktor's right hand. It had the word Vicino engraved on the inside. Yuuri looked Viktor in the eyes. Those bright blue eyes and said; ʺStay close to me?"

"Always."

"By the power vested in me by the province of Alberta, I now pronounce you bonded for life!"

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a kiss. It was so full of love and hope and dreams. When the broke apart everyone was cheering. Next were the Russian and Japanese traditions. Viktor and Yuuri broke a glass. The more shards there were the more years of happiness. The glass completely shattered. After was the candle ceremony. Once they signed the marriage certificate it was official. There were so many hugs and tears form everybody. Phichit took so many pictures and Yuri looked just as happy that his dads were finally married. For once he wasn't bitter, but happy and hugging his dads. It was an amazing ceremony.

A few hours later everyone met up at the banquet hall for the reception. The hall was decorated in blue and gold streamers. There were a few round tables with blue rose centre pieces. With a gold trimmed table cloth. In the middle was a dance floor. Everyone picked out their seats as they weren't assigned, and waited for the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Otabek.

"My dads'," said Yuri.

"Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!" shouted the duo from the DJ booth.

Yuuri and Viktor came through the large double doors holding hands. The biggest smiles graced their faces. They beckoned Yuri over and he came running. This was the moment for them to be a family. They all got themselves seated and had an amazing dinner. They had a mix of foods from all the different countries they had been too with the main dish being katsudon. It was Yuuri's request to eat it with Viktor, and god damn it Viktor couldn't refuse. Everyone enjoyed the vast array of food and laughs were had from all the guests. Then, it was time for the toasts before desert. Chris was up first.

"Viktor and I go way back. We've known each other for 10 years and that man is just full of surprises. I guess I can say I had a bit of a hand in getting these two together. I like to think that if I hadn't brought my pole I don't think Yuuri would have shown off his eros. Although you could see it in Viktor's eyes that he was already smitten with the man. Viktor I think you've found your true match. Never let each other go. The night is still young and I hope you two will keep on surprising us for years to come." Everyone was clapping, Yuuri had a concerned look on his face.

"Chris, please don't tell me you brought the pole with you" Chris just winked and sat down. Phichit was the next to go.

"Yuuri I remember the good old days in Detroit where were shared an apartment together. I remember you helping me with homework projects and with my footwork for my skating. I also remember your bedroom back in said aforementioned apartment. Let's just say that Yuuri had a bit of a crush on our dear friend Viktor. I think it was fate that Yuuri got drunk and asked Viktor to be his coach. It was fate that Viktor saw Yuuri skate his program. Yuuri, you're my best friend and I'm so happy that you get to live your dream. Take lots of pictures and make your man Phichit proud." The two friends hugged while everyone cheered. Last but not least was Yuri and boy did he have a speech prepared.

"Before you guys say anything, no, Otabek did not help me write this." He took in a deep breathe. "Chichi, I think the first time we met was when I busted you in the bathroom crying after the Sochi GPF and told you to retire. I don't regret that cuz it made you skate papa's program. I remember being so angry when papa up and left to Japan to coach you and he forgot to make my program. But even though we were rivals back then, you still made me feel at home and were willing to help me out and keep an eye on me. Even though I lost the Hot springs on Ice competition, you didn't make me feel too bad about it. I almost liked you after that, enough to give you some piroshky that my grandpa had made. You both cheered for me at competition and even though I'm a moody teenager who hates affection, it made me feel good." He took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. "When my grandpa died I called you two first cuz I knew I could trust you. You gave me a place to stay and food to eat. You gave me a family." Yuri's voice cracked and the tears threatened to leak out. "You kept cheering me on and you always put my safety first. Enough to move around the world just to keep me safe. You care enough about me to make sure I got into a good school and that bullies couldn't hurt me. And, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm proud to call you both my dads'. And I'm proud to be your son." Yuri was completely crying and Viktor and Yuuri wrapped him in a bear group hug. Everyone clapped tearfully and was stunned by how much though the teen had put into the speech.

The night proceeded. The cake was cut and consequently shoved into each other's faces for good measure. When it came for the first dance, Yuuri and Viktor had chosen the Duetto song from their pair skate. It was the obvious choice to make. The night was full of dancing and drinking with an appearance made by Chris's stripper pole as Yuuri had feared. Everyone was having a good time. Yuri and Otabek even danced with the triplets. With that group of five being the only sober people in the hall they got to take in all the crazy things happening and recorded blackmail for later. Even though Otabek was of legal age, he had to drive Yuri back home and didn't want to put him in harm's way. As the night went on the guests retired to their rooms to sleep off all the alcohol that was consumed. Viktor and Yuuri went up to their son for a last hug before they left on their honeymoon in Banff.

"Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone. And Otabek, don't forget that Yuuri has his English exam Wednesday afternoon so make sure he gets to that." Fussed Yuuri. Viktor just gave him a hug and a "Be careful and no sex." Before they took off. Yuri and Otabek hopped on the motorcycle and drove back home to get some sleep. They didn't have sex but they did break rule number two and slept in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples. Thanks for reading. In a hilarious turn of events, I wrote half this chapter with my French keyboard activated. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't get quotation marks until I tried to type ? and got É instead. #Francophileproblems much. This chapter was a lot of work to write so I hope you all enjoyed it. I took the bonded for life bit from Harry Potter. It sounded cool so give JK a high five for me. I cried when I wrote Yuri's speech. It was too cute. And YAY! Viktuuri and married! Well I'll see you next chapter –Shadows


	11. Left in the cold

Time went on. Otabek made sure that Yuri got to his exam on time. Viktor and Yuuri had a lovely time up in the mountains. Instagram was flooded with pictures of the two newlyweds looking love sick. When they got back training resumed in full force now that Yuri was done school. There was a very tearful goodbye at the airport as Otabek prepared to go back to Kazakhstan to prepare for the season. This season was a big one as the Olympics were to take place in February. That meant that there was a lot of prep work to do. Their competitions were all one after the other. Although because of their scores from the last season they got a free ride to the Team Canada figure skating team! Skate Canada was happy to have them. They were an asset to the team. Anything to kick America's butt. They were training and like crazy, and all three of them were thinking of gala programs. They decided to keep it simple so that they could pull out all the stops at the Olympics.

This day was one of their rare days off. Yuri had been whisked away by his friends to go shopping and to get poutine. Yuuri and Viktor decided to go explore the downtown area. They wanted to take a look at Steven Avenue, a pedestrian only walking road. It was a lovely afternoon. The sun was out after days of rain and tornado warnings. Yuuri and Viktor walked side by side, hand in hand, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. There were flowers everywhere and bright shops lined the streets. It reminded Yuuri a bit of back home, but with more noise.

They were making their way down First Street when their life made another new turn. As they passed an alleyway Viktor and Yuuri heard a large crash. They turned to the direction of the sound and saw a trashcan lid roll across the alley. Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other and began to walk towards the noise. It was probably a lost dog that needed help. Viktor rounded the corner of a large bin and was confronted with one of the saddest sights he had ever seen. Huddled on the dirty ground was a small child looking to be no more than 5. Their hair was shoulder length and so caked in mud that it was impossible to tell what colour it was. The child was clad in dirty shorts and a tee-shirt. They were crying their eyes out. Viktor and Yuuri didn't know what to do, so they tried their best to comfort the child.

"Hey little one, where're your parents?" asked Viktor. The child looked up at the duo with bright blue eyes full of tears. They shook their head no and continued crying.

"Sweetie, do you think you could tell us your name?" Yuuri crouched down next to the child.

"I don't know!" wailed the child. They cried even harder. Yuuri continued to ask questions.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" They shook their head no.

"Here why don't we take you to some people who can help you? Theirs a police station at the end of the street. They're always there to help out." Suggested Viktor. The child nodded their head and whispered: "peas don't leave me." Before launching themselves at Yuuri and gripping his shirt tightly. The two men looked at each other in dismay. Who would just leave their child out on the street like this? Yuuri picked up the child him his arms and they began to walk to the station. When they arrived they walked up to the front desk.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you today?"

"We need your help officer. We were walking and we heard a crash in the alleyway just down the block. When we went to investigate we found this child crying alone. Since you were so close we decided to bring them here." Explained Yuuri.

"Thank you for bringing the child here. I'll have dispatch contact CFS and have them come over here. In the meantime how about we take the child to the back room. It's quieter and we can check for injuries." The officer led them to a room in the back with comfy chairs and a small table with a lamp.

"I'm Officer Maria Shelly by the way. Thank you once again for stepping in to help. We need more people like you two. What are your names by the way?"

"Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov"

"Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov"

They all sat down with the child still clinging to Yuuri with no signs of letting go. Officer Shelly kneeled down so that she was at the same height that the child was at.

"Hey there sweetie. Do you think you can tell me your name?"

"Don't have one."

"You don't have one! Well, that's ok. We can all think of a really good one alright. Do you know how old you are or when your birthday is?"

The child held up 4 fingers and said "June 30th" really quietly. The whole time clinging to Yuuri while he rubbed her back. The whole while Officer Shelly was taking notes.

"Do you think you could let me check you for any booboos? You don't have to leave Yuuri's lap ok." The child turned around to face Officer Shelly while Yuuri and Viktor held their hands. Officer Shelly checked their arms and legs for major injuries. When she got to poking their belly the child began to giggle. That made everyone smile.

"Well, it looks like you don't have any big booboos. That's very good. Have you thought of a name yet?" The child shook their head vigorously.

"What did you think of?" smiled Viktor

"Alex!" shouted the child.

"Alexandra is a good name." commented Officer Shelly.

"No! Not Alexandra! That's a girl's name!" shouted Alex.

"Sorry, Alexander."

"No! That's a boy's name! Just Alex!"

"Well just Alex, Do you have girl parts or boy parts?" asked Shelly

"Girl, but I'm not a girl. I'm just me!" chirped Alex. Officer Shelly looked a bit confused. Yuuri and Viktor understood exactly what was going on.

"It's good that you just want to be yourself Alex. Hey Alex, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I be diiiiiiiiiis big!" Alex stretched their arms out as big as they could go. Yuuri and Viktor continued to entertain Alex while Officer Shelly went to go greet the child protection officer. When they entered the room, Alex became shy and hid into Yuuri's chest.

"Thank you for finding this young girl and bringing her to get help. It is much appreciated. If you could just pass her over here we can take over from here." The officer motion to grab Alex and they immediately began to cry and thrash around.

"No No No no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" screamed Alex. They gripped Yuuri tighter and they all had to take a break to allow Alex to calm down.

"Alex," began Viktor, "Why don't you want to go with the nice officer?"

"I want to stay with you. You understand me."

The four adults in the room looked at each other. The protection officer took out some official looking paper and a pen and looked to the couple.

"Do you two happen to have any experience with children?"

"Yes we do." Answered Yuuri. "We have a son who's 16 and we teach at the skating rink in Shawnessy."

"Pull up their file. If they teach they'll be in the system." Said the officer to Shelly. The officer began to question about their home life and jobs. Yuuri and Viktor answered the best they could. They could sense what was going on and Yuuri was beginning to get anxious. Were they really ready for another kid? Sure they had Yuri but he had pretty self-sufficient. Alex was still young and would depend on them for most things. Yuuri tried his best to stay as calm as possible. Alex could feel that something was up and gave Yuuri a big hug and cuddles up close.

"Something I've come to understand in my years of work is that children can be incredibly perceptive. They instinctively know who they can trust. I think you would be great candidates for a foster to adoption. We have no record of Alex even being born or who her parents are."

"Their." Piped up Yuuri

"Excuse me?"

"Their parents. Alex has expressed to us that they don't feel like a girl or a boy. We should respect that. Even though Alex is still young, they know about who they are. Alex deserves the same respect that people give adults of the same situation." Viktor looked a Yuuri and fell even more in love.

"You seem to know what you're talking about."

"Our son is trans. We love him just the same and treat him as any other teenage boy." Piped in Viktor. The officer turned to Alex and said: "Well it seems that we've found you a family Alex." Alex just curled up closer to Yuuri. "We just need your help filling out this paperwork and then you can take Alex home to have a bath." Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. Well, it would seem that their little family was about to grow by one more. They all worked together to fill out the papers which included a new birth certificate for Alex. Alex Jordan Katsuki-Nikiforov. A big name for such a small child.

"Well now that we've got all the paperwork out of the way you three can go. We'll keep in touch and expect a home visit in the next week." Viktor and Yuuri thanked the Officer and Officer Shell for all that they had done to help Alex before walking back to their car. They had to stop at a children's store to get Alex some new clothes and a car seat. On the way, Viktor drove while Yuuri texted Yuri to tell him that they were on their way to pick him up from Samantha's place. They decided the keep Alex a secret.

They drove up to the house and Viktor honked the horn. They could hear Yuri shout "See ya guys later!" before running out to the car.

"Yuri! We have a surprise!" exclaimed Viktor "Yuri meet Alex. Alex is going to be living with us now." Yuri looked wide-eyed but smiled at Alex and got into the car next to them.

"Hi Alex. My name is Yuri. I guess I'm your brother now." Alex smiled as they drove back home. Yuri ran up to his room to tell Otabek what had just happened while Viktor and Yuuri wrangled the four year old into the bath. Once Alex was clean they could see that they had hair like Yuri's. They took them out of the bath and got them into some nice warn PJ's. They walked down the hall to the room next to Yuri's and opened the door.

"This is your room Alex. We'll go out tomorrow to get you some new sheets and toys and you can even pick out what colour you want the walls." Said Viktor

"Really?! All for me!"

"Yes, all for you." Yuuri picked Alex up and swung her around. Yuuri and Viktor brought Alex downstairs to make dinner. They had decided on a light stir-fry. Once it was done they all set the table and Viktor called Yuri down for dinner. They all ate together with Alex asking many questions. It didn't take long for Alex to tire out and start to nod off during dinner. Yuuri carried them up to bed before joining his boys back downstairs.

"So, would one of you guys care to explain what is going on?"

"Well…" So Viktor and Yuuri began to explain what had happened, and how Alex would be staying with them now.

"Wait… so I'm not an only child anymore!? This is so cool!"

"Don't post anything yet." Said Viktor "We want to keep it on the down low until we get the final papers signed."

"Fine, well I'm gunna go talk to Beka for a bit." And with that Yuri excused himself and left Viktor and Yuuri in the living room. Yuuri let out a shaky sigh and leaned against Viktor. Viktor held him close as Yuuri began to panic.

"Viktor, what did we get ourselves into?"

"It's ok Yuuri love. We don't need to be perfect parents. All we need to do is show Alex that we love them and we care. You stood up for them earlier. That's what counts. We can do this Yuuri. I love you some much. We can do this, together." Yuuri curled up closer to Viktor as they sat in silence on the couch. Yuuri was still very worried, but he knew that as long as Viktor was by his side he could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to grow their little family for a while. I know that the situation is not realistic but still… Well I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoyed it! -Shadows


	12. Taming a toddler

The next morning Yuuri wasn't feeling much better. He didn't get much sleep that night, his anxiety was running rampant. He kept thinking that somehow he would single handily screw up Alex's life. That he would screw up and Viktor would blame him and leave. Yuuri really didn't want to deal with these intrusive thoughts. Yuri was doing alright. Yes, he had a scrapple with that bully, but he was fine now. His skating was improving and he had some really nice friends. But still, he worried. They all got up early so that they could get things for Alex before having to be at the rink. Yuuri went downstairs to get breakfast going while Viktor was given the task of waking up Alex and the impossible task of removing their teenager from his bed. Alex was easy to get up. They ran downstairs and Yuuri helped them get situated at the table. Yuri was another story. It took 15 minutes, a glass of ice water, and manual labour to remove the teen from his bed. And even than Yuri looked half dead at the table.

"Yuri, were you up all night talking to Otabek?"

"Um… maybe." Yuuri gave him a stern look while placing a bowl of oatmeal and bananas in front of Yuri.

"Who's Otabek?" asked Alex

"He's my boyfriend." Yawned Yuri. Alex just nodded and everyone continued to eat their food. Once done, they all got dressed and piled into the car to go get things for Alex. They first stopped to get some more clothes for them. They let Alex pick what they wanted. Dinosaurs seemed to be a favourite. That being said, dinosaurs are awesome and neither parent could argue that fact. Once that was done they went up to the bedding section of the store to get some better sheets and blankets. Once again they had a dinosaur motif etched onto the fabric. Next was the paint store. At the moment, the walls in Alex's room were beige. Yuuri and Viktor wanted to give them a more personalized room. They picked out shades of green and brown. "Like a tree!" said Alex excitedly. The last stop on their morning adventure was the toy store. When they walked in Alex was awestruck. They had never seen so many toys ever. Yuuri and Viktor had to keep a hold on their hands to keep them from bolting. Alex was overjoyed and felt so loved. Their new family was doing all this for them.

"Alex, why don't you go with Yuri to get a stuffed animal? We'll be right back alright." Said Viktor as he kneeled down to their height.

"Ya Alex lets go get a stuffy for you." And with that Yuri took Alex's hand and they walked over to the stuffed animals.

"Yuri, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you my brother now?" Yuri thought for a second.

"I guess you are." He smiled.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Ok."

"What do I call our parents? They're both boys. If I call them both daddy their gunna get confuused!" Yuri let out a small laugh. The kid had a point.

"Well, we call Yuuri Chichi. That's the informal Japanese for dad. And we call Viktor papa." Explained Yuri.

"Ok. Can we pick a stuffy now?" Yuri laughed as they made their way to pick out a stuffed animal. Alex ended up picking out two. A T-Rex patterned with blue and white polka dots, and a super soft tiger. When they met up with Yuuri and Viktor, Alex went running towards them.

"Papa, Chichi! Look what I picked out!" The two men looked surprised at what Alex had called them. They hadn't been expecting that. Viktor picked them up as the checked out and made their way to the car.

"Tank you very much Chichi, papa."

"It's no problem sweetie. Why don't you pick out some toys to play with while we're at the rink, alright?"

"Ok papa."

When they arrived at the rink the family they got out of the car and made their way to the change room. Practice was going to be interesting for sure. Normally they would all be out on the ice with everyone taking a turn to play music. Now one of them had to keep an eye on Alex at all times. After about 15 minutes of practice, they quickly realized that Alex wasn't going to be a problem. They were sitting there playing with their Legos and stuffed animals. Practice went well with Yuri being the first to finish up both his programs. It was a productive night.

Unfortunately, the day wasn't over yet. After a quick meal, the family had to make the 45-minute drive from the south to the north end. They had to make their way up to Canada Olympic Park for a photo shoot and to have a meeting with a representative from Skate Canada. Alex was already looking tired so when they arrived Viktor had to carry them in.

"Welcome you three! Let's get this show on the road. My name is Gordon Flannigan and I'm your representative from Patinage Canada. And who's this little sleeping beauty?"

"This is Alex, our youngest." Commented Viktor.

"Well let's get you decked out so we can get your pictures done."

They all got dressed into their official Team Canada gear as well as their new team jackets. This really made things official. This was their new start. Yuri didn't look too phased. Viktor looked ecstatic. Yuuri looked a bit apprehensive. This was new. But he felt accepted Alex slept on the small couch in the studio. Each skater took a few individual photos for the team roster as well as some photos for magazines. Viktor and Yuuri did some lovey-dovey photos. As well they did a few family pictures minus Alex. Once they wrapped up and got changed they made their way to the conference room for their meeting. They discussed how the training and Olympic workshops would work and their expectations for being on the team. They talked about sponsorships and the upcoming season as well as their music choices. The biggest question on the table was how on Earth the whole coaching situation would work at competition.

"Well, Yuuri and I coach Yuri. I coach Yuuri and he coaches me!" explained Viktor.

"I think for clarities sake if all three of you are at a competition we'll have a representative there to help you guys out."

"Sounds good to me." Commented Yuuri. They all talked and joked for a while longer before the family had to leave to tuck the tired toddler into bed.

And so time passed. Yuuri was beginning to get more comfortable with Alex running around the house and the rink. He even took it upon himself to read to them every night. After 8 days an officer from CFS came to make sure things were going smoothly. They got the all clear and way too much paperwork to fill out. Practice continued and Yuuri and Viktor began to look for a school for Alex. Even though it was still June, it's never too early to start. Final the end of June rolled around and it was Alex's first birthday with their new family. Viktor had gone a bit overboard with everything. Currently, their house was covered in everything dinosaur related. Even the pancakes that were made for breakfast sort of resembled dinosaurs. That is if the dinosaurs were drowning in a pit of batter. Yuuri was on wake up duty that day. He seemed to be the best at actually getting Yuri out of bed. Alex was super-duper excited for their big day. They all went out to the water park for the day and got ice-cream. When they got back home it was time for cake and presents. Alex couldn't be more thankful for their new family. Their Chichi and Papa had gotten them all sorts of new toys, books, and clothes. They even got a new suitcase for all the traveling they would have to do. Yuri got them a tiger stuffy and a big book on cats and dinos!

"We have one more surprise for you Alex!" exclaimed Viktor. Yuuri went out of the room and brought back a large box covered in glittery blue paper. Alex tore into it with a frenzy only known to small children. When they open the box they squealed and ran over to hug heir dads. Inside the box were a pristine pair of children's figure skates. Truly it was a special gift.

"I can slide on the ice just like you now!" After that excitement was a special dinner of Katsudon and a super tasty cake. As well with everything being official and the adoption papers being worked through, they could post a few little pictures on social media.

v-katnik happy birthday to my sweet little Alex. you're so grown up.

y-katnik happy 5th birthday to our youngest child Alex! Just as fierce as a dinosaur.

yuri-plisetsky happy birthday to the best sibling ever. Alex, you make the best little tiger.

Their fans went nuts. The only people who knew were Otabek, Yuuri's family, and Yuri's friends. Yuuri had to spend time calming down Phichit.

"Yuuri! How could you not let me know you had another kid man?! I thought we were besties?!"

All in all, it was a good day. And hopefully, there would be more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter. So just a heads up the upload schedule will be a bit funky for a bit. I'm trying to write a bunch of chapters before camp starts so that I can just upload and go on days where I'm exhausted after work. See you soon –Shadows


	13. Am I good enough?

The month of July passed. The Katsuki-Nikiforov family celebrated their first Canada day by going to Spruce Meadows for the fireworks show. Days passed and programs were refined and finished. Yuri even took a day off to go with his friends to the stampede. Yuuri, Viktor, and Alex went as well but gave Yuri and his friends' space by mostly sticking to the little kid rides. It also turned out to be a cheat day on their skating diets. With copious amounts of deep-fried everything, how could they not sample the wears. Training picked up as routines were perfected and costumes picked. Although even with all the work the little family still took time off on the weekends. They made trips to the amusement park and the lake. It was turning out to be one of the best summers of Yuri's life. He had even got his top surgery and was now one step closer to being 100% male! It was mid-August when Yuri was woken up to an exuberant Viktor shouting downstairs.

"APPROVED! APPROVED! APPROVED! YUURI WE GOT APPROVED!" Both men were hugging in the kitchen. Their cereal forgotten.

"What on Earth had got you two being so loud first thing in the morning?"

"The adoption papers went through and we're approved. Alex is officially ours!" cried Viktor. Yuuri just stood there with a dumb smile on his face.

"Let me guess, you'll find some way to celebrate." Viktor nodded while Yuuri silently made his way from the room. It wasn't quite time for Alex to wake up so when Viktor and Yuri realized that Yuuri wasn't in the room they worried. They found Yuuri having a panic attack in the bathroom.

"Yuuri, can you talk? Can you tell me what's wrong my love." Yuuri shook his head and curled further into a ball. Yuri was a bit scared. Until this point, he had never seen his Chichi have a full blown panic attack. He just wanted to make it better.

"Yuuri, can I touch you? Is that alright?" Yuuri continued to shake his head no. Now young Yuri wasn't one for listening to anybody. Too many other, this situation seemed like one where he should have listened, but this was Yuri Plisetsky. The Ice Tiger of Russia. Listening to others wasn't his strong suit. While Viktor was seated cross-legged on the floor a little bit away from his husband, Yuri crawled over and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri jumped at the initial contact and tried to get away. Yuri held on tighter. Viktor looked surprised and was about to reprimand the boy when;

"Chichi. Please. Please." Choaked out Yuri. He was scared. He knew his Chichi struggled with mental illness but he'd never seen how it could truly get. Yuuri regained a bit of his senses and hugged his son close. Viktor moved a bit closer to hug his boys. He hated when Yuuri had panic attacks. He felt so helpless. All Viktor wanted to do was make it all better. They were lucky Alex slept like a log and most likely wasn't disturbed by all the commotion. They sat there on the white tiled floor with Yuuri hugging his son closer.

"My baby boy. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Yuuri hugged him closer and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Viktor had his arms around both of them and was the first to speak after a small pause.

"Yuuri, love, please tell me what's wrong."

"What if I screw up Alex so bad that they get hurt because of me?"

"Yuuri that would never happen."

"But what if it does. It would be all my fault and you and Yuri will leave me."

"Yuuri my love. Nothing like that will ever happen. And I will never leave you."

"Chichi, please don't worry. You haven't screwed me up. You've made my life better and I'm sure Alex can say the same." Yuuri hugged his son as tight as he could without hurting him. They stayed like that on the floor until Yuuri had calmed down enough for himself to stand up. When they made their way back to the kitchen they made Yuuri sit down at the counter. Viktor made up a better breakfast than the abandoned, soggy cereal, and Yurio went to wake up his younger sibling. When Yuri brought them down stairs Yuuri had painted a smile back on his face and gladly taken Alex onto his lap while Viktor cooked.

"Alex, we have a very special surprise for you." Said Viktor

"What is it?" Viktor reached for the other end of the counter for the papers that had made him so excited that morning.

"What's that?" asked Alex pointing at the papers.

"They're adoption papers Alex." commented Yuuri

"What's that mean?"

"It means that you are officially part of the family now Alex. We get to keep you forever!" shouted Viktor

"Yay!" The family sat there excitedly eating their breakfast. Viktor was brainstorming ways to celebrate. Yuri was texting the news to Beka. Yuuri was trying to keep everything under control.

From that hectic morning, the family did their normal routine. With less than 2 months till the GPF qualifiers, they needed to refine their programs. They ended up being at the rink for the majority of the day with a break for lunch. Because it was a special day, Alex got to bust out their new skates and slide around on the ice. This kid had some talent for a 5-year-old. Alex could already keep their balance half decent and was slowly mastering skating in a straight line. Viktor thought that they had a future champion on their hands. During practice Viktor could be seen on his phone and not paying attention. Yuri thought it was infuriating. One too many times he had to yell at him to start his music and to pay attention. After practice, however, his actions were explained.

"When we get home I want everybody to get into some nice clothes ok. I have a surprise."

And that's exactly what they all did when they got home. The three men dressed in suits, Alex dressed begrudgingly in a pink frilly dress that was sent from their family in Japan. Once all dressed they got back in the car. Viktor pulled up into the drive of a fancy restaurant. Viktor thought that a celebratory meal was in order and this seemed most appropriate. It was a fun meal with everyone being able to laugh and enjoy themselves. Even Yuuri let loose a bit. Although he didn't drink because he had to drive them all back home. It was an eventful day that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter I base Yuuri's panic attacks off of my own. They suck but hopefully one day there will be less of a stigma around mental illness. Thank you for all the reviews. –Shadows


	14. F is for Friends

Summer, to the disappointment of the children, was over. And in typical fashion, that meant the dreaded Back to School shopping. Yuri wasn't too thrilled. He had everything he needed and was ready to go weeks in advance. Alex was another story. The kindergartener was soon armed with pencils, paper, crayons in every colour imaginable, a new dinosaur backpack complete with matching lunch box. Yes, Alex was ready to start school. Yuuri and Viktor had spent a large amount of time trying to find a good school that would accommodate Alex. It wasn't easy but they did it. A few days before the semester started they had to go to Yuri's school to get his school ID done and to pick up his timetable. Because he had to get his picture done Yuri did his hair nice and sported his new team Canada jacket. When they arrived their first stop was the table up front to get all the paperwork situated. Next was his ID photo which had Yuuri trying last second to fix and adjust his hair. The last stop was the office to pick up his timetable. There they were greeted by an enthusiastic parent volunteer.

"Last name and grade please."

"Plisetsky. Grade 11"

"That's a nice Canada jacket you have there. You a big fan of sports?" asked the volunteer.

"Ya, I'm a figure skater for team Canada. This is our team jacket."

"Oh that's so cute!" exclaimed the volunteer as she handed Yuri his timetable. And with that, the family left to practice and enjoy their last few days of freedom.

When September 4th rolled around the house was in mayhem. Yuri was slow to get up and pack and Alex kept misplacing things. Yuuri wanted to double check that everyone had everything, and Viktor just wanted to get everything rolling. Yuri was packed up for Maths, Dance, and English. Alex was ready for their first day of kindergarten. Yuri dropped off first and ran to join his friends at their usual spot. Yuri decided to sport his team jacket to have some bragging rights for the day. Next was Alex, who they had to escort into their classroom. Once they were assured by the teacher that Alex would be fine, Viktor and Yuuri made their way to the rink.

*Yuri's day

"Yo, Yuri what is up?" shouted Chris as Yuri met up with the gang.

"Dude! Is that your team Canada jacket? That is wicked!" exclaimed Sam

"Olivier, how was France?" asked Yuri

"It was good, I'll show pics at lunch"

"Hey Yuri, what's your timetable?" asked Thomas. Yuri handed it over and was pleasantly surprised that once again the gang all had English together. When the bell rang they ran off to their respective classes and started the day. Yuri had first-period math and was introduced to the hell that is first-period math. "Nobody deserves this, not even my enemies." Thought Yuri. After that was English. The group of five all sat together as the class went over the syllabus and got their book list. After that was lunch and the friends made their way to the cave.  
"Olivier, tell us about France!" exclaimed Sam. Olivier went into a detailed rundown of everything. He went to the Louvre and the Eifel Tower. The pictures were amazing as well as a Yuri wished he could go. They had gotten the assignments a few weeks ago and Yuri did not get the luxury of going to France with his dads later in the competition. They had a detailed calendar on the door with the breakdown. After a lovely lunch, Yuri made his way to his 3rd and final class, dance. Because of his skating and the upcoming competitions, Yuri had a4th-periodd spare and did not have to attend afternoons on Tuesdays and Thursdays because of the timetable flip. This worked out well to allow Yuri the time he needed to get things in order for the upcoming competitions beginning in October. His dance class was easy for the day. Just basic stretching and barre work. Once he was done his dads picked him up and they made their way to the rink so Yuri could warm up and start practicing before they had to pick up Alex. They had decided that they could trust Yuri alone for half an hour while Viktor and Yuuri picked up Alex.

*Alex's day

Alex was a bit scared once their dads left. There were so many kids and Alex didn't know what they were supposed to do. Did they sit down and stay away or go and try to play? Luckily Alex was spared that decision when the teacher told them to go sit-down in front of a big piece of white paper. Alex ended up sitting at a table with a girl with big, curly red hair and glasses. A boy with stark black hair and a mean stare. And a little boy with brown hair and glasses too big for his face. Alex kept their head down and didn't initiate conversation.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten! My name is Ms. Noble and I'll be your teacher for the year. Now I've planned a simple day so we can all get to know each other. On the paper in front of you I want all of you to draw your family and in 1 hour each of you are going to tell us about your family and yourselves."

The children started drawing eagerly and Alex excitedly began to draw to the best of their ability their family and all the furry pets in their house. Once they were done, Alex held up the picture to admire it. They thought that they had replicated Papa's hair just right, Chichi's cool glasses, Yuri's frowny face, Makachin's fuzzy ears, and Sasha's fluffy tail. It was perfect. Alex had even drawn everyone in their skates and costumes. It was a masterpiece they decided. One by one the class was called in alphabetical order to share their work. Alex was very excited to go up.

"Hi. I'm Alex Katsuki-Nikiforov. I have a big brother and two dads. This is our dog Makachin." Alex pointed to the brown blob on the page. "He is very fluffy and likes to steal food from the table. This is our cat, Sasha. She doesn't like it when I step on her tail by accident. This is my big brother Yuri." Alex pointed at the blond haired blur on the page. "Yuri is in high school and is really cool. He likes rock music and playing dinosaurs with me. This is my Chichi. He's from Japan and makes really yummy food and gives me tickles and reads to me every night. And this," Alex pointed to the tallest silver blob. "is my Papa. He's from Russia and he likes helping me learn to skate. My dads and brother are all figure skaters and have won lots of times. They're also on the Canadian team and we're going to travel a lot to competitions and I get to go to the Olympics to see them skate."

The class didn't clap as loud as they did for the other kids and Alex felt a bit sad. The rest of the day proceeded in much the same matter. The class thought Alex was weird. Alex didn't want to play dolls and princesses with all the other little girls. Alex didn't want to play cops and robbers with the boys. Alex just wanted to dance around and play dinosaurs. When the day came to an end Alex ran to their parents when they appeared at the door of the classroom.

"Ready to go to the rink munchkin?" asked Viktor as he gave Alex a hug. Alex nodded and they made their way to the rink to meet up with Yuri. Alex played with their toys and helped with music while their family practiced. Alex loved watching practice. Every once and a while they would stand on the stands and try to imitate the moves. It always made people smile. Alex liked to make people smile. After practice, they went home and Yuuri put Alex to bed. When he came downstairs he saw Yuri looking intently at the schedule on the door.

"You ready?"

"Psh, I was born ready" They both turned to get a good look at the schedule. It was hectic.

Yuuri and Yuri- Skate Canada, Oct 27-29, Regina

Yuri and Viktor- Cup of China, Nov 3-5, Beijing

Viktor- NHK Trophy, Nov 10-12, Osaka

Yuuri- Internationaux de France, Nov 17-18, Grenoble

GPF, Dec 7-10, Nagoya, Japan

Nationals, Jan 16-22, Ottawa

4CC, Jan 22-28, Taipei City Chinese Taipei

Olympics!, Feb 9-25 (dates TBA) PyeongChang

Worlds, Mar 19-25, Milano Italy

It was certainly going to be an interesting season, and with a little over 2 months until their first event, practice was insane. But in their heads, they had already owned the ice and won. They had all been working hard and were determined to win. And they would. This would be the birth of the podium family. The wins were theirs and hard fought for. It was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looky there, a new chapter is done for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep not of that schedule. It's the actual dates for the events. I couldn't find what dates the mens skating takes place for the Olympics but I assume that they need to be there for the whole thing with the gala and all. And Viktor would want them to all walk in the opening ceremony for sure. Get ready because next chapter the competition begins with the second event in the GP Series. SKATE CANADA! See you soon –Shadows.


	15. The first event; Skate Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world were reporters behave themselves. Competition is now underway. Songs are up on my Tumblr Lupinthealchemist so you can listen while you read. The tag is On My Love: Family. Enjoy!

It was now time for the first event. Skate Canada International. This was going to be where both Yuuri and Yuri put their months of planning and hard work to the test. The great face off. Yuri was confident he could win. Yuuri was feeling the jitters. Because the event was only a 7-hour drive away, they drove there. This gave everyone time to think and to get some sleep before the official practice. The trunk was loaded with suitcases and costume and skate bags, each labeled with different coloured tape to tell who's was who's. It was going to be a challenging few days. Not only did Viktor have two talented skaters to coach, he also had to keep an eye on Alex. No rest for the weary. Once they arrived at the hotel everyone got dressed up nice for the pre-event interviews. This was the time for the skaters who had this as their first event to share their theme for the season and to talk about their programs. As a coach for this even Viktor had to be there. He had Alex in his arms and the family went off to the preconference.

Once seated each competitor got the chance to explain their plans for the season as well as their theme if they had one.

"Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, what can you tell us about what's in store for the season?"

"Well, um. I've upped the difficulty of my programs with the support of Viktor. I guess you'll be seeing more of me at competitions as I'm one of Yuri's coaches. I plan to prove this season that my wins last season weren't a fluke and I'm ready to show that my family's decisions were not misplaced."

"You're representing a different country this year. How has that affected you as a skater?"

"In all honesty, it hasn't. Skate Canada has been there to support us so that we can skate our best out on the ice."

"What can you tell us about your programs this season?"

"That's a surprise. I can tell you my theme thought. My theme for this season is "Life". Everything in my life has changed so much and for the better. I want my programs to reflect that."

"Thank you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Now, Mr. Plisetsky, what can you tell us about this season?"

"It's going to be way better than last year. I got to pick my own music and costumes. No more "Fairy of Russia". This season is about crushing records and taking names ya hear me!"

"Strong words Mr. Plisetsky. Now, do you have a theme this season? Last season you never mentioned one."

"The theme for this season is "Rock On!"

"Thank you, Mr. Plisetsky. This should turn out to be an exciting competition."

Once the conference was done the family went out and got a bit to eat. The whole time Alex was excitedly talking about all the stuff they had seen while at the rink. They turned in early so that the next day they could get in a good solid morning practice before the mens short program in the afternoon.

The next morning the air was crackling with energy. Yuuri and Yuri packed up their skates, costumes, and make-up before booking it down to the rink to practice. There were a few skaters to take note of at the competition. Minami was there as well as Chris. JJ was not lucky enough to get the home turf advantage this season. Leo was also present and already on the ice. Practice went well with Viktor handing out corrections were he saw fit. He wanted his boys to do well. After a break for lunch, the skaters retired to their change rooms to get ready for the mens singles short program.

The ice was clean and resurfaced. The skaters in their costumes, hair, and makeup done. Alex was at Viktor's side. It was time to start. Yuuri was going third while Yuri was going last. "At least I'm not first. This is going to be a disaster." Thought Yuuri. When Yuuri was on deck he took off his jacket and gave it to Alex to guard.

"You'll be fine my love. I trust you. You are the ice and the ice is you." Viktor kissed Yuuri's nose.

"Chichi! Mr. T-Rex want's to say good luck!" said an excited Alex. They could feel the tension in the air and wanted to make it better. Yuuri scooped Alex up into a hug before stepping out onto the ice as his name was called.

"Next on the ice, representing Canada, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!" The audience cheered excitedly as Yuuri skated to the centre of the rink. Yuuri wore a skin tone, full-length leotard that covered his skates. There were two iridescent vertical lines on each side of his torso. Yuuri wore his hair slicked back and out of his eyes. When he got to the centre, he stopped and took his beginning pose. Arms at his sides, feet in ballet fourth position, and head down. The music he had chosen for his short program was "Insomnia" by Ben Trigg. When the cello and violins started Yuuri's arms moved in soft flowing movements while the rest of his body made sharp contracting movements. There was a tiny break in the music, and with that Yuuri entered his step sequence. His feet moved like a whirlwind while his arms continued to move with such soft gestures. Yuuri picked up speed and went into position for his Triple Axel that was landed perfectly. Next was more swift movement into a quad Salchow. There was the smallest wobble in the landing. Yuuri launched into a short combination spin as the music picked up in rhythm. Next was his Quad Loop Triple Toe Loop combination. The loop was a new quad for Yuuri this season. It showed as the landing was just a little shaky. Next was a Flying Sit Spin right was the music hit its climax. Yuuri skated into an elegant ever evolving step sequence. His arms and torso changed from smooth clean movements to sharp isolations at the drop of a hat. Next was the Quad Flip. Yuuri once again proved that he could do it that late in the program as it was a picture perfect landing. Viktor and Alex cheered from the sidelines. Last was a combination spin in the centre of the ice. As the music came to its abrupt end, so did Yuuri. His left leg turned in and beveled, right arm thrown up across his body, left arm bent over his head, with his head turned to the right. The crowd cheered and chanted his name as Yuuri skated off the ice. Viktor scooped him into a crushing hug before going over everything he did wrong. Alex jumped excitedly beside them till Yuri picked them up. They walked to the kiss and cry. Viktor held his hand and continued to lecture Yuuri the entire way.

"The scores for Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov"

102.58

Yuuri was currently in first place. It wasn't his best score but it was still well above the other skaters. He still had time to fix things before the free skate. As long as Yuuri stayed in the top 3 he would be fine. Alex handed him back his jacket with a smile. They had done an excellent job of keeping it safe. Yuuri wanted so bad to just go and hide, but he had to stay to help with Alex and to advise his son before he took to the ice. After a short intermission to resurface the ice, the next group was up. They did well, but not a single skater broke the 100 mark. Last but not least it was Yuri's turn. Yuri took off his jacket and skate guards and turned to his parents.

"Remember to watch the timing on you Triple Axel Yuri." Commented Viktor

"And don't forget to feed off the energy of the music." Said Yuuri. Yuri stepped onto the ice as he was announced.

"Last on the ice, representing Canada, Yuri Plisetsky!" There was ruckus applause from a section of the stands full of Yuri's Angels. Yuri skated out onto the ice. His costume was a silver pant and long sleeve combo. Although it was made of fabric, the garment greatly resembled armor. The "cracks" in the metal were coloured red and orange, like lava. Yuri's hair was pulled back into a bun with a thick headband designed the same as the rest of the costume perched on his head. He looked like a gladiator. He was also happy he finally got to wear the leopard print skates he got for his birthday back in March. The song Yuri picked was "Protectors of the Earth" from Two Steps From Hell. A powerful piece of music. Yuri took up position in the centre of the ice. Legs slightly spread, his right arm and head held high. Almost like he was wielding a sword. The music started and Yuri lowered his "sword" Yuri's first element was a step sequence. It was hard to look away. It was like Yuri himself was in a duel with some dangerous foe. He skated and "fought" with his enemy. It was spectacular. Next was a Quad Toe Loop that was landed quite well. Yuri pushed on. He entered into a Quad Salchow Triple Loop combination. The landing on the quad was a bit shaky and that affected the entry into the triple, but he didn't fall and it looked clean. The music picked up tempo and Yuri skated into a Flying Spin. His lines were immaculate. Next up was another step sequence duel. Yuri looked like a fierce warrior out on the ice. The music hit an epic climax and Yuri went into his last jump, the Triple Axel. Clean and strong, just like in practice. Yuuri was always so proud when his son landed his favourite jump. Last was a combination spin as the music died down. The spin was elegant but strong. He ended in the same pose he started in as the audience applauded his efforts. He skated off the ice to meet his family. Alex gave his legs a big hug while Yuuri asked if he was alright after his jump combination. Yuri was nervous and angsty. He just dragged them to the kiss and cry for his scores.

"The scores for Yuri Plisetsky please."

103.05

Just a little over half a point ahead of Yuuri. Both men looked surprised. It would be a very tight race the next day for the free skate. After the final placings were announced the family left back to the hotel to get some dinner. Yuuri Skyped with his family back in Japan while Yuri let Otabek know how he was feeling. Viktor ordered food and entertained Alex to allow the others to get some much-needed rest. He next day would be the battle for the gold.

The next day brought another early morning practice and a very sleepy Alex. Viktor had set up a blanket fort in their change room so that Alex could continue to sleep during warm up. Warm up was relatively uneventful. Though Viktor had his own skaters to worry about. His eyes continually drifted over to Chris. He didn't look so well. While his boys went to go get into costume Viktor confronted Chris in the hall.

"Chris my friend, you seemed a little off during practice. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. During my short program, I had a rough take off on my Quad Toe Loop. Nothing to worry about."

"Chris, please don't over do it. I would hate to see you get hurt." Chris nodded and went to go get ready for the free program. Viktor stalked off to his change room to help get Yuuri and Yuri ready. Once their costumes and hair were done, the family made their way towards the ice. Because they skate in reverse order from lowest to highest, Yuuri was second to last and Yuri was last. Chris was going third to last. The other skaters were trying to up the ante to even attempt to get a spot on the podium. There were many falls. It wasn't until Chris that things got interesting. Chris was wearing some extremely revealing black spandex and skating to "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics. He skated into a Quad Salchow. Everything was looking very neat going in. It was the landing that he messed up. Chris went down HARD. The audience gasped as he fell. Chris got right back up again, but he wasn't putting a lot of weight on his left side. He tried to continue on, but without the balance he needed, Chris ended up skating off the ice to the medic team. This was going to be a huge blow to his career. Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri looked on worriedly. Chris was their friend. They hoped it wasn't too bad. Yuuri wanted to go check on him, but he was on deck and had to get on the ice.

"Yuuri don't worry about Chris. He'll be fine. Just focus on the program and don't over do it. If you need to take a Quad down to a Triple, then do it. Please. I love you."

"Just don't take your eyes off me. Same goes for you Alex. You gonna cheer on Chichi?" Alex enthusiastically shook their head.

"Next on the ice, representing Canada, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!" Yuuri skated out onto the ice. Yuuri was dressed in a pair of simple black slacks. His shirt was pure white and had ruffles at the chest and cuffs. His hair was worn as he normally had it. He paused at the centre of the rink, both hands over his heart, head bowed, and waiting for the music to start. The sweet melody of "Anything I do" by Bryan Adams began to play. Yuuri lifted his head and raised his hands to the sky. He moved into one of the elegant step sequences he was known for. He wanted to portray how much love he had for his little family. The audience was enthralled with his steps. Next was the Quad Lutz, a new one to his roster. It was landed easily. It looked like he was floating. Yuuri had been working extremely hard in the offseason. He had a reputation to uphold. Yuuri skated more with so much love. He picked up speed and into a Quad Loop Triple Loop combination. It was landed with grace even if the landing out of the triple was the smallest bit shaky. But Yuuri wasn't done with his jumps. He skated into his favourite jump, the Triple Axel. The jump was like a breath of fresh air. He continues on into a combination spin. Yuuri was thankful for his good stamina. The next half of the program was loaded with jumps. The second half started and Yuuri skated into a Quad Toe Loop Single Flip Double Toe Loop combination. The landings were clean but the takeoff on the double needed a bit of work. Next was a step sequence to allow Yuuri a bit of a breather before the real fun started. Yuuri did a Flying Sit Spin and out of that a clean Quad Salchow. Yuuri could now do that jump like the best of them. Lastly, there was a short step sequence to pick up speed. Yuuri once again put the Quad Flip at the end of the program. He was a beautiful, ever-evolving monster. Yuuri entered into a Camel Spin before ending his program. His end poses similar to Yuri's agape pose. Everyone was going nuts. Yuuri had just done 5 quads of 5 different types in his program! It was almost inhuman. When Yuuri stepped off the ice he was all smiles. He had made Viktor so proud. Viktor gave him a sloppy kiss while Yuri and Alex gagged in the background. They gave each other a knowing nod.

"Alex, wanna be Chichi's kiss and cry buddy?"

"Ya!" and the two walked off to the kiss and cry while Viktor stayed with Yuri to get him ready. Yuri didn't really want help and just stepped out onto the ice after giving Viktor a high five.

"Last on the ice, representing Canada, Yuri Plistetsky!" Yuri skated out onto the ice. He was wearing his free skate costume from the previous season, but it had been re-dyed and more flames were added. The flames actually looked like flames now. Yuri thought that he liked the costume much better this way. His hair had been teased to stand up a bit and they had given it a once over in red, orange, and yellow 24hour spray dye. Yuri skated to the centre and stopped with his arms folded over his chest. He was skating to an elongated version of "Lite Em Up" by Fallout Boy. When the music started he began to slam his right foot against the ice, sending flakes of frozen water into the sky. He went into his step sequence with an angry presence. This was very much Yuri's style. Next was his first jump, the Quad Lutz. It looked clean on the surface, Yuri continued to circle the ice as he entered into a Flying Sit Spin. Yuri was happy that he was so flexible. His only big hindrance was how tight his binder could get while skating or doing physical activity. Once one Yuri did a clean Quad Salchow into a combination spin. He was entering the second half and did a Quad Toe Loop Single Loop Double Toe Loop combination to keep up the fiery energy. Up next was his Triple Axel. Nice and clean like how Yuuri had taught him. Yuri Continued into his step sequence with a blaze. His eyes looked like they could melt the ice just by looking at it. Next was a Quad Loop Triple Lutz combination. His parents cheered on the side. His last element was a Bielman Spin into his ending pose. He ended with his arms bent slightly back and chest thrust forward like he was about to fight someone. Yuri skated off the ice and was instantly wrapped in the arms of his parents. They eagerly awaited the scores. It was a tight race, but in the end, Yuuri beat Yuri by 0.64 of a point. They wanted so badly to celebrate. Unfortunately, there was some bad news to come out of the day. Chris had torn a ligament in his knee and could no longer compete. It was sad and Viktor Immediately sent him a big bunch of flowers. It was sad, but, as they say, the show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved making the costumes and picking the music. Although, because I listen to the songs on repeat while writing the programs they very easily get stuck in your head. Well, see you next chapter -Shadows


	16. The second event; The Cup of China

The little family had a few days back at home before having to board a plane to Beijing for the third event, the Cup of China. It was Yuuri's turn to try on his coaching hat. This was his first time really coaching at a big competition. Because he and Yuri skated back to back at Skate Canada, he really didn't get much of a chance to coach. But, Yuuri was going to try his best to keep everything in line. When they finally arrived Yuuri had to deal with two very grumpy children and a sleepy cuddly Viktor. It was almost like having to look after three children. Yuuri promptly made sure they all got some sleep before the interviews in the evening. Yuri's interview went much the same. It wasn't as in-depth as his one a few days ago. It was Viktor's turn to be in the spotlight.

"Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, what can you tell us about your plans for the season?"

"Oh, I loved working on my programs with my lovely Yuuri. He was my inspiration for my skating this season. Did you see his skating at Skate Canada? I'm so in love with him"

"Yes… So what can you tell us about your theme for the season?"

"It's "Soulmates"! Just like me and my Yuuri!" Viktor looked dreamily into the distance. When the interviews were done, Yuri and Viktor walked over to where Yuuri and Alex were standing. Viktor gave his husband a big huge. While the two were hugging Yakov and Mila came up to them.

"Well look who it is." Said Mila ruffling Yuri's hair. Yuri scowled at her.

"Hello, Mila. Good luck tomorrow morning." Said Yuuri giving the young lady a hug. Yakov was talking to Viktor and Yuri about their programs. As their former coach, he was more than willing to give out some tips. Yakov didn't harbour any ill will towards the skaters. He understood why they had to move and liked them being alive thank you very much. Now Yakov was a very stoic, angry man. Until he saw little Alex.

"Why hello there little one. What's your name?" Alex looked up at their papa to make sure that it was ok to talk to the man. Viktor gave them a nod.

"My name is Alex Jordan Katsuki-Nikiforov and I'm 5 years old."

"Viktor, you don't deserve such cuteness." Viktor pouted. "You on the other hand Yuuri. If you need help with the little one at all just ask got it."

"Yes, sir." And with that, the family made their way back to the hotel. Viktor and Yuri at up and promptly fell asleep. This left Yuuri to entertain Alex who was too overstimulated to want to fall asleep. They ended up watching Moana and snacking on carrots until they fell asleep. Yuuri wanted to sleep but had some difficulties. This was his true debut as coach, and if Viktor and Yuri didn't do well, the world would blame him.

When Yuuri woke up the next day, he looked like shit. The bags under his eyes were prominent and he held an air of exhaustion. He looked about as bad as he had at the Cup of China the previous year. Yuuri actually made good on Yakov's offer and had the man come to babysit Alex during practice. Yuuri was mostly focused on his son. Viktor could take care of himself, it was Yuri who needed guidance. Practice was short and before long they were getting dressed and ready to hit the ice.

Yuri had drawn first and was ready for his short program. He was once again dressed in his gladiator get up. Yuri was in love with this costume and the music. He has Otabek help him pick the song. To Yuri, Otabek was the king of picking music. Yuri was rearing to go. This was his last event before the GPF and he needed to score really well if he wanted to secure his spot. If he wanted a guaranteed stop, Yuri needed to score second or better, and he was determined to win.

"Yuri, don't let the situation get to your head. Focus on the program. Got it?" Yuri nodded and skated out onto the ice.

"On the ice, representing Canada, Yuri Plisetsky!" the crowd roared to life as Yuri skated out onto the ice and took up position. Yuri wanted to up the difficulty in his programs. He had only just beat Yuuri by a fraction of a point. If he wanted to beat Viktor he needed to pull out the big guns. He needed to put his arms up on most of his jumps. They each had 4 quads in their free skate. It would come down to their PCS to make the difference in points. At least Yuri had a chance there. He chose the music and didn't feel creatively stifled like he had last season. Yuri skated his heart out. The program was stronger than the last time he skated it a few days ago. Yuuri looked proud as he took his final pose. He had no significant faults. Yuri's foot had wobbled a bit in his last jump, but other than that it was a well-presented program. He received new seasons best at the kiss and cry, but would it be enough to stay in the lead. Yuri went to go take over babysitting duty so that his dads could do what they needed to do before Viktor's short program.

"Viktor…" Yuuri had a worried look on his face. He needed him to do well. Yuuri really didn't want to be known as the man who ruined Viktor's career by being a bad coach.

"Don't worry Yuuri. I've practiced tons and I can do this. You don't need to worry." He gave Yuuri an Eskimo kiss. And took to the ice.

"Last on the ice, representing Canada, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov!" Viktor waved to the crowd as they cheered and chanted. Viktor was dressed in a mock three-piece suit, meaning it was all one piece. It was even complete with short coat tails. Viktor's left hand was adorned with a white glove. His right remained bare to show off his wedding ring. Now, Viktor was known for surprising the audience. Today was no different. Viktor did not start at the centre of the ice. He started farther left and just stood there. When the beginning chords of "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! At the Disco started Viktor picked up speed, dropped to the ground, and slid on his side across the ice to the centre. Wow, defiantly different. He got up and proceeded to begin his step sequence. His own arm snaps matched up with the music. He geared up for his first jump. A flawless Quad Flip. Viktor wasn't known as the living legend for nothing. He entered another mesmerizing step sequence. Once done he went into a Quad Lutz Triple Toe Loop combination. It was so close to perfect. There was just the slightest wobble on the landing. Viktor skated into a Flying Sit Spin while hugging himself. What's wrong with a little self-loving? Next was a clean Triple Axel into a combination spin. Viktor was trying so hard to depict his story. Even after their wedding, people been criticizing his relationship and trying to get him to leave Yuuri. Some still believed him to be lying and that he was still single. Well, he was not. He wanted to scream out to the world the Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov was no longer a bachelor. So that's he did. Viktor continued to skate in an amazing step sequence into his final pose. Viktor ended with both arms outstretched to Yuuri. He really was head over heels in love with the man. Viktor skated off the ice straight to Yuuri's arms as they walked together to the kiss and cry.

"Viktor you were beautiful out there." Viktor smiled and held Yuuri's hand as they waited for the scores. At the end of the day, Viktor was ahead of Yuri by two points. Yuuri felt good about how things were going. No major injuries and no big faults. Yuuri sent Viktor and Yuri to bed after dinner. While Yuuri got things organized for the next day, Alex told him all the things that they did with Yakov that morning. Turned out that Yakov Feltsman was an excellent babysitter. They all got settled into bed for one last goodnights sleep before the free skate. And Yuuri didn't know it, but Viktor had something special planned for the next evening.

Night turned to day and the skaters' mode their way to the rink for the free program. The energy was palpable. Each skater was preparing in their own way. Yuri was feeling the pressure. He needed a high score now to secure a place in the final. Once he was all warmed up, Yuri got changed into his costume. He was about to set the ice on fire with his hot moves. Yuri was in second place after the short program and was ready to go. His family gave him an embarrassing hug before he hit the ice. Well, it was embarrassing from his dads. Alex was cool and he didn't care if his younger sibling gave him a hug.

"On the ice, representing Canada, Yuri Plisetsky!" Yuri skated out onto the ice with vigor. He took up position. His arms folded across his chest once more. His hair and costume on fire with his passion. (Or it could be his hair spray)He skated with everything he had in him. Yuri needed to make to podium to keep a spot in the final. When the music started Yuri skated to the best of his ability. It was powerful. Yuri was ready to set the judges ablaze with his art. He moved like a flame caught on gasoline. Nobody could put out his fire. When the song ended, Yuri was exhausted. He skated off the ice to his family. Yuuri patted his back as they headed to the Kiss and Cry. Viktor was next but he could handle himself. Yuri was still young and had overdone it a bit on the ice. His jumps and everything were clean, but it was clear that Yuri was tired after that performance. At the kiss and cry, he sat looking that the screen. Waiting. He really needed to score well. He held his breath.

"The scores for Yuri Plisetsky…"

Yuri's eyes widened. He was currently in first place. He would make it to the final and show the world what he had in him. Even if Viktor won this event, Yuri could still make it to the final. Yuri could relax now and watch his papa skate.

"Last on the ice, representing Canada, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov!" Viktor skated out with gusto. All his programs this season were about his one true love. His Yuuri. His theme was soul mates after all. Is costume was white dance pants and a white V-neck t-shirt. It was simple. His belt was black to match his skates. He took up position at the centre of the ice. Head down with his hands in his pockets. He was skating to "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. When the music started, Viktor began to move his hips and arms to the beat. It was intoxicating. He took that into a step sequence. Viktor put all the love he had for his husband into the steps. He moved hypnotically to the music. First up was a Quad Salchow. It was landed effortlessly. Viktor continued to move across the ice. Next was his Quad Toe Loop Single Salchow Double Flip combination. It was proof that Viktor truly was king of the ice. Right after his lovely Yuuri of course. He entered into a combination spin. His bangs flying in the wind he created. Next was a Quad Lutz. It was executed beautifully. Viktor skated to the centre of the ice where he did a combination of salsa and belly dance for 16 counts. Yuuri just stood off to the side with a mild nose bleed. Yuri shielded Alex's eyes and gagged at his papa's antics. Next was his signature Quad Flip. Excellent landing! From there Viktor skated into a Triple Axel. Little shaky on the landing, but it was expected that late in the program. His last element was a Camel Spin. Viktor was like a tornado on the ice. As the music came to an end so did Viktor. He ended in what he dubbed the "Shakira Pose". His arms were up and twisted around each other. It ended with a little swivel of his hips. The audience lost it as Viktor took a bow and skated off to join his family. At the kiss and cry, Viktor and Yuuri held hands while Yuri entertained Alex. Viktor ended up winning the competition with a new personal best. Yuuri was just happy that his debut as coach didn't end in disaster. When they got back to the hotel they were greeted by Yakov.

"Hi Yakov, they're all yours for the night." Said Viktor

"Viktor what's going on?" questioned Yuuri

"Yakov is going to watch the kids for the night. I have a little surprise for you, my love." Smiled Viktor. The pair walked up to their room and Viktor Commanded Yuuri to get changed into his good suit while Viktor did the same. Viktor took his hand and dragged Yuuri down the street from the hotel to a very fancy looking restaurant. Yuuri was a little confused as they sat down and Viktor took his hands.

"Yuuri, one year ago I realized some things. I realized how much I needed you in my life. I realized how much I cared for you. And I realized how much I loved you. So I kissed you on the ice. And I'm so glad I did. Happy anniversary love." Viktor gave Yuuri the sappiest smile in the world. Yuuri smiled back and gripped his hand tighter. They truly were soulmates. They were still together through thick and thin. The duo enjoyed their time together without the kids. They eventually retired to their room. With Yakov entertaining Alex and keeping Yuri out of trouble, Yuuri and Viktor had the rest of the night to continue their celebration in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a fun chapter to read. As always the links to the music are on my Tumblr Lupinthealchemist #On My Love: Family. I wanted to include a little anniversary of the kiss. Viktor seems like the type to celebrate it. See you next time –Shadows


	17. Up all night

Yuri was home alone, well not exactly. He had Alex and no adult supervision. You see his Papa and Chichi were back in Japan for the NHK Trophy. Viktor was competing and Yuuri had gone as his coach. So Yuri had to juggle getting him and Alex to school every day. Yuuri had put pre-prepared meals in the freezer so that they didn't starve or burn down the house trying to cook. Yuuri also told them to call every night to make sure that they were all ok. So Yuri was home alone, and what do teenagers who are home alone do? They call up and invite over their friends. And that's what Yuri did. After school on the second night, his parents were away, Yuri picked up Alex from school and they rode the bus back home from the train station. Yuri immediately got some food in the oven and got a plethora of snacks from the cabinet.

"Yuri, what cha doin?" asked Alex.

"Hey, Alex… can you keep a secret from Papa and Chichi?"

"Chichi said not to keep secrets." Alex shook their head.

"Well… some secrets are good to keep like surprises." Yuri hesitated." This is a good secret."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, what is it?"

"After dinner, I'm having my friends over to play games. You can play with us too." He told them in the hope that including his younger sibling would result in the secret being kept.

"Yay! I like games!"

"So you'll keep this a secret?"

"Yup yup yup." Yuri breathed out a sigh of relief. That went better than it did in his head.

"Ok, let's call Papa and Chichi, and remember not to tell" He mimed zipping his lips shut. The universal symbol for keeping quiet. Alex repeated the action with a giggle of amusement.

The phone call went well. Yuuri informed the kids that Viktor was in first place after the sort program. Alex was over excited and wanted their parents to come back home with a gold medal. Yuri kept Alex from revealing the secret. After they hung up Yuri got all the snacks and games ready while Alex "helped". When the doorbell rang Yuri got up to let his friends in. He was proud that this get together wasn't going to get out of control.

"Hey guys, come on in!" said Yuri exuberantly. Olivier, Sam, Thomas, and Chris entered the house. Immediately the group of friends ran down to the basement where Alex was sitting with the Nintendo Switch and surrounded by snacks. Little did they know it but this night would turn out to be one of the more memorable nights for young Alex.

Yuri led his group of friends down stairs to the basement where Alex was sitting. All of Yuri's friends were familiar with Alex and didn't bat an eye at the five-year-old sitting in the large blanket fort with them. The group spent the night playing various party games and eating junk food. Lucky for them it wasn't a school night. What the teens failed to notice was that maybe keeping Alex up till two am was the biggest mistake in the world. Now having spent time living in the street meant that Alex was no stranger to not getting sleep, but having had their own bed and a roof over their head for the past few months had Alex sleeping more regularly. Having rowdy teenagers and way too much sugar had this new sleep schedule all messed up.

"Yuuuuri. I looove yooooou." Exclaimed a very tired Alex.

"Yuri… shouldn't you be sending them to bed?" muttered Sam.

"Shit, you're right! Alex time your you to go to bed."

"No!"

"Alex you have to go to bed."

"NO! " screamed the tiny child.

"Alex, let's use our inside voice please." And it was with this that Yuri understood what a big mistake he had made. Alex was tired and pumped full of sugar. It was like a volcano waiting to blow. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Alex, do you need me to call Papa and Chichi?" Alex's eyes widened if Yuri called Papa and Chichi them they could get in big big trouble for being up this late.

"No, please don't call."

"Then how about we go to bed then?" Yuri had never seen anybody move that fast, not even a speed skater. The rest of the weekend went smoothly. Alex was on their best behavior and both children were more than thrilled to learn that Viktor had won gold at his event and would be progressing with Yuri to the GPF. All that was left was for Yuri to score well at his last event and the whole family would be going to the GPF. When Yuri and Viktor arrived back home, Alex and Yuri kept their lips tightly sealed about Yuri having his friends over and Alex staying up till two in the freaking morning. But there was little time for stories and sharing. Yuri had to prepare hard for his last event and was determined to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, sorry it's been so long. I've been working as a camp counselor all summer and man does that drain you. I honestly have so many crazy stories from camp that I could publish a small book. Kids say the craziest things. Some of my favourites include; I love being pregnant, I'm covered in crabs, and it's ok, it's just borax. Well enough about me, camp is just wrapping up, I have two more weeks left and should be back up and running before long. As always my Tumbler is lupinthealchemist and the tag is the story title. I'll post again soon


	18. Baby-sitter blues

Once again Yuri and Alex were without their parents for the better half of five days. Yuuri was competing at the Trophee de France and Naturally, Viktor was with him. The only difference this time was that they had gotten the children a babysitter. And not just any babysitter, because Chris was out for the GP series and needed something to do to keep him out of trouble, he had offered to babysit Yuri and Alex.  
Now Chris never thought that he would ever be in this situation. Sitting in his best-friends living room staring down his children as they tried to negotiate on what to eat. Well, it was less of what to eat, it was more like what was Chris willing to make. Luckily for Chris, Yuuri had had the forethought to pre-make some meals and place them in the freezer. Chris had just forgotten this little factoid because he thought he could make better food for his self-dubbed nibbling’s then whatever Yuuri had prepared. Unfortunately, it was two against one, and poor Chris had never had to deal with a hormonal teenager and a hungry five-year-old before and was extraordinarily unprepared.  
Other than the whole debacle around meal times, Chris was a decent babysitter. He made sure that Yuri and Alex got to school on time and was even able to give Yuri some pointers on his program when they had practice at the rink.  
School was going well. Yuri spent every lunch with Thomas, Chris, Olivier, and Sam. They would talk about this and that while eating their lunches. He even got a few texts from Chichi and Papa while he was eating his lunch, filling him in on what was going on. Even if Yuri had been trying to watch the live streams he still likes to hear what was going on on their end. It always made for interesting lunches when Yuri would come running in after his class to show the highlights from the previous day. His Chichi’s short program was by-far the best he’d ever seen. (baring his own or Beka’s) Chris kept Alex entertained in the evening with crayons and various coloured goo’s as Yuri walked through his programs and finished English essays and math problems. The night of the free skate, Chris let the kids stay up to watch Yuuri skate. There were no slips or falls. Yuuri wobbled a little when he landed his Quad Flip. Other than that, it was amazing. Yuuri and Viktor shared a kiss at the kiss and cry while waiting for the scores. Yuri and Alex cheered while Viktor and Yuuri hugged when the scores were announced. It was really no surprise that Yuuri had won the event. And with that, the six skaters who would be competing at the GPF where finalized.  
1) Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov  
2) Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov  
3) Yuri Plisetsky  
4) Jean-Jacque LeRoy  
5) Otabek Altin  
6) Phichit Chulanont  
The line-up was very similar to the year prior, but that made it, even more, fun for the competitors.  
The morning Yuuri and Viktor got back was the same day that Chris left back for Sweden. Unfortunately, that left Yuri and Alex on their own, in an international airport, for TWO HOURS! What could possibly go wrong? Well for starters Alex could start feeling super antsy while waiting, and with the endless energy that all young children seem to have pouring out of their ears, lead to a very annoyed older brother chasing them around the arrivals area of the airport for 20 minutes. It took a threat to tell Chichi and Papa that they were miss behaving and a cup of hot chocolate to get the five-year-old to comply and sit down. Yuri made she that he brought his old Nintendo Ds and a copy of Nintendogs to keep his younger sibling entertained while they waited for their dads.  
When the sliding glass doors opened the two siblings looked frantically for their parents. When they finally saw them Yuri and Alex frantically ran towards them. Alex launched them self into Yuuri’s arms while Yuri went and gave Viktor a hug.  
“So, kids, how was the week with Chris?” asked Yuuri  
Yuri immediately began recounting his week, dinner debacles included. Alex just curled into Yuuri’s shoulder. They missed their parents while they were away at competition. Viktor ruffled his son’s hair as the family of skaters walked out to the car that Chris had parked when they first drove to the airport.  
The next two weeks between competitions were rough. The skaters were training over time. Yuri was struggling to balance school and skating and everyone went to bed exhausted at the end of the day. Soon it was time. The family of four packed their bags. The skaters packed up their skates and costumes, gala costumes in separate bags. Alex packed warm clothes and plenty of toys. They were all prepared f to stay a few extra days in Japan visiting with Yuuri’s family so that they could get to formally meet Alex. The next few days would be intense, but they would get through them as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. I'm in University in a science program. It's insane how much work I have. So anyway, I'm going to be pre-writing the next 10 chapter ahead of time so that I can release the chapters taking place during the Olympics, during the Olympics, I hope you've enjoyed the new chapters. See you next level! -Shadows


End file.
